


If We Were Lovers

by TearsF0rFears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsF0rFears/pseuds/TearsF0rFears
Summary: "Secrets bond the soul." Bexley looked at him from across the room, longing to be held by him."We must be pretty bonded then?" Sirius returned her look, longing to hold her.Bexley Morgan has been aware of the Marauders presence for years and quite frankly found them slightly irritating. But when she's paid to go on a date with one of their members, will her opinion change? Or will her secret come to light and threaten to tear apart all they have fought for? And in a search for her real family, will it be closer than she thought?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Animals

Bexley Morgan was a witch. But in her world where witches and wizards were around every corner, it was not this that made her extraordinary. Instead, it was the burning secret she kept, constantly glowing in the pit of her stomach. Bexley had kept it successfully hidden for 17 years, but when she returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year, that secret began to course its way through her, fighting to escape.

The sun illuminated the Great Hall and there was the normal level of chatter expected for a Monday morning. The students were all tucking into their breakfast after a heavy nights revision, they were only a couple of weeks into the term, but with the threat of their N.E.W.Ts looming over them, everyone was cramming in as much revision as they could. However, Bexley was transfixed in a daydream, twisting her rings around her fingers, a rather nervous habit of hers.

"Bex, don't you think you should eat something?" This voice belonged to Lily Evans, the only person with who Bexley trusted her life with, and her secret.

"I can't seem to stomach anything at the moment, guess it's just nerves, what with all this revision and Quidditch try-outs." Bexley continued to twist her rings around, staring at them as if they would make her feeling of sickness disappear.

"Come off it. You know you'll be perfect! Stop doubting yourself and have some cereal." Lily poured choco puffs and milk into Bexley's bowl and forced the spoon in her hand. Maybe Lily was right, Bexley thought, maybe tough loving is exactly what I need to get my arse in gear, but she'd never let Lily know it. Bexley tucked into her cereal when loud whooping noises erupted from the other end of the Gryffindor table. A few heads turned, but Lily and Bexley just rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, you'd think they had no respect for others, the Great Hall is a community space, not their private space." Lily sighed and retrieved her Transfiguration book from her bag, getting in some extra reading before their lesson.

"I know a certain Potter would love to have you in a private space," Bexley muttered looking up at Lily from her cereal.

"Don't you start! I have absolutely no interest in a boy whose brain is probably smaller than a pixies, thank you very much." Lily huffed and turned back to her book, but Bexley was sure she saw her glance in James Potters direction.

"Easy on the eye though?" This time Lily didn't tolerate Bexley's remark, she took out her wand and with a lazy flick of her wrist, Bexley's cereal bubbled and spat at her face.

"Can't say the same for you though dear." Lily smiled a sickly sweet smile. Bexley mopped up her face and tied her short hair out of her face, just in case Lily did the same again, she had milk in her hair before and it was not a fun experience. Hooting was heard from over head and the two girls looked up and saw the daily mail arriving. A few owls landed before their owls reached them. Bexley stroked Jules gently and gave her some choco puffs as a thanks. She untethered her mail and Lily did the same.

"I still don't understand how you got such a beautiful owl." Lily admired Jules.

"She could sense I too was good looking." Bexley wriggled her eyebrows and opened up the copy of the Daily Prophet her parents had sent to her. She scanned the pages looking for something interesting.

"Anything good?" Lily questioned as she opened her weekly letter from her parents.

"Nope, unless you're interested in buying a bottomless cauldron? Blimey! Fifteen Galleons! Well, we know who'll be coming in with one of those next week." They both sneered over at the Slytherin table where Narcissa Black sat, with an heir of authority about her.

"Oh how pleasant, here comes her equally snotty boyfriend." Bexley remarked as Lucius Malfoy came striding down the Hall to Narcissa, placing a kiss on her forehead. "That is exactly how I like my mornings to start!" Bexley spoke with clear sarcasm.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for McGonagall."

"I don't know what I'd do without your time keeping skills Lil." They finished up their breakfast and slung their bags over their shoulders as they headed to the exit.

"Probably be late everywhere." Lily sighed.

"Hey Evans!" A cheery voice called behind them and Bexley turned to Lily, as if asking what to do.

"Keep walking." Lily muttered and before they could continue, a hand was on Lily's shoulder. "Oh for Merlin's sake."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" James Potter, lovely guy, don't get me wrong, he just can't seem to take no for an answer Bexley thought.

"I did hear a certain noise, but I though it was just the owls screeching." Lily answered sweetly.

"So, when exactly are you going to let me take you on a date?" James asked cockily. Bexley stood there awkwardly, praying this would end soon.

"When I'm forty, childless and desperate I'll send you an owl." This remark awarded Lily with whoops from the rest of the group who preferred to be known as the Marauder's.

"Lily you definitely got feisty over the summer."

"Sirius." Lily spoke as a greeting.

"Morgan! You definitely got something over summer." Sirius eyed Bexley from head to toe, his eyes taking in every inch of her.

"Black, I'd rather you didn't objectifying me sexually in front of first years. Now, if you dogs will excuse us, well especially you Sirius, we have to get going." Bexley grabbed hold of Lily's arm and dragged her away from her squabble with James. "See you later Remus!" Bexley called behind her.

"God! They just infuriate me! I don't see how Remus can stand to be around them! Or Peter for that matter!" Lily readjusted her robes as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Peter is just Peter, and well Remus..." Bexley trailed off. She had a good friendship with Remus Lupin, they had grown up only houses apart after all, but when school started, well they found different friends. They were still close of course, but something just wasn't like how it was when they were young and innocent, Remus had become steadily distant, and Bexley could not find the answer to his withdrawal.

"Do you think I should just say yes to James to get him to leave me alone? You know, one date, it goes dismally then he'll realise just how much of a prat he is and apologise profusely?" Lily turned to Bexley in approval of her plan.

"Or, you could go on the date, actually enjoy yourself and date James?" Bexley shrugged as if the idea was absolutely idiotic, but Lily for a moment pondered on the idea, Bexley was sure of it. They reached their Transfiguration class and saw some Ravenclaws waiting patiently outside, Bexley saw Vincent Vaine, a close friend of hers and waved. Vincent flashed a dazzling smile and Bexley offered one back too.

"Sure there's nothing going on there?" Lily questioned suspiciously.

"What? No, he's just a friend. A friend who happens to be pretty good looking but a friend nevertheless." And that was the truth. Professor McGonagall opened her classroom door and the students ushered in, but as they went to settle in their normal seats, McGonagall stopped them.

"Due to the incident last lesson." McGonagall shot a look towards Xenphilius Lovegood, the incident being that Xenophilius was far too interested in staring at his partner, Pandora, that he turned McGonagall's desk into a rather large slug. "I have decided to move students around, please look to the board for guidance."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lily's mouth was wide open, there was her name, paired with James Potter.

"See, this is the universe telling you it's meant to be!" Bexley exclaimed with a giggle at the end.


	2. Animals

"It's alright for you! You're with Remus! At least he's civilised!" Lily protested as she took her new seat towards the front of the class whilst Bexley sat a few rows behind her. The rest of the class found their seats and the noise died down as Professor McGonagall went through her usual welcoming the class back.

"I hope you have all had a restful, yet studious summer break. This term we will be-" She was cut off, however, as the Marauders came rumbling into the classroom. "Black, why am I not surprised to see you heading this group?"

"Hi Professor, sorry we're late, Peter here forgot his quill and we had to go back for it."

"And it takes four people to retrieve a quill?"

"We-" Sirius started but was cut off by Professor.

"It was rhetorical! Sit in your new seats now, quietly." James looked at the board and a huge grin spread across his face, Remus seemed to smile too as he headed towards Bexley, she smiled at him as he sat down.

"Just like first-year hey?" Remus spoke quietly as Professor McGonagall resumed.

"Yes, apart from the fact that this year we'll turn our cups into birds, and not each other's quills." Bexley joked with Remus quietly as Professor McGonagall told them of the spells they will be expected to succeed in this year.

"We will start with a simple Vanishing spell today, please all come to the front to collect an animal and then I will perform an example." The class moved to the front and so did Bexley and Remus. Lily hurried over to Bexley with a mortified look upon her face.

"Five minutes into the lesson and he's already found three different ways to ask me out! I don't think I'll make the full two lessons, say goodbye to my mother for me will you Bex?" Lily moaned as she picked up a mouse gently.

"Come on, you'll be okay. Here." Bexley slipped her a square piece of parchment.

"I have enough parchment." Lily looked at her with confusion.

"Trust me, you'll want this piece." Bexley urged. For what Lily did not know is that Bexley had enchanted this piece of parchment the night before and created a twin. When Lily wrote upon it, the note would appear on Bexley's piece of matching parchment, a way for them to communicate in case either of them was in need, or Lily was being harassed by James. Lily took the parchment and scurried off back to her desk, James waiting for her with a cheesy smile. Professor McGonagall showed them the spell and the wrist action and after saying this together as a class a couple of times, they were left to their own devices.

The room was filled with the incantation and furious voices when their mouse remained on their desk. As Remus began attempting the spell, Bexley retrieved her Transfiguration book from her bag and caught his attention.

"What are you looking for?" Remus peered over at her book.

"This was my dad's copy, I'm seeing if he has any advice." Bexley continued to scour the tattered book for the correct page.

"Isn't that cheating? With your dad being an Auror and all."

"I like to think of it as a gentle nudge in the right direction." Bexley had found the page and read her dad's scribbles and discovered some useful advice. Remus watched Bexley carefully as she placed her wand lengthways on the desk and positioned the mouse a wand length away from her, 10 inches to be specific.

"Evanesco" and with a flick of her wrist, her mouse disappeared. She turned to Remus and grinned happily. Remus copied her earlier actions and spoke the incantation too. The mouse, however, did not vanish.

"Here, flick with your wrist, not your fingers." Bexley held Remus's hand as she moved his hand as she had moved hers. "Try now." Remus did as he was told and sure enough, the mouse disappeared. They smiled at each other and stood to look in the box here the mice had been to see if they had been completely successful and sure enough there they were, two white mice trying to climb up the edge. They picked up their mice and returned to the desk to continue practising when Bexley felt a buzz in her pocket. She dug her hands in her robes and retrieved the piece of parchment which now had writing scribbled on it.

Seems very cosy with Lupin! Bexley looked up at Lily and stuck her tongue out before quickly scribbling back. You and James seem to be a lot closer than you were at the beginning of the lesson. Bexley returned to her seat and turned around when she heard Lily gasp, Lily stared straight at her and shuffled to the edge of the desk, much to James's disapproval. Transfiguration went by pretty quickly, with Lily and Bexley writing the odd note to each other and Bexley and Remus rekindling their friendship, Bexley felt just as she had with him years ago when they told each other everything, she missed it and welcomed the feeling. Professor McGonagall awarded 10 points each to Remus and Bexley for having been the only ones to vanish their mice, they left out that they had a bit of advice.

"Tell your Dad I said thanks." Remus joked as they headed to the back of the classroom.

"He'll think we're forming fan club if I do, compliments really go to his head. Listen, Remus," Bexley turned to him, "Do you fancy being study buddies? You know, how we did when we were younger? It'll be fun and well I know I'll get work done with you." Bexley looked at him with a look of hope.

"I'd love to." Remus smiled sweetly and they carried on walking.

"Good. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Bexley admitted whilst they walked to their Defence class.

"Hey! Bex slow down!" Lily was running down the corridor after them, with James running after her.

"It's quite amusing isn't it?" Remus laughed.

"It is. It's like a Hippogriff chasing a scared first year." Bexley joined in the laughter. Lily reached them panting and James was close behind.

"James I said no! I am not going on a date with you!" She spoke breathlessly.

"Why not! What will it take!" James pleaded, Remus and Bexley just looked at each other their faces riddled with amusement.

"The day Bexley goes on a date is the day I will!" Lily seemed pretty satisfied with her answer as she knew for a fact Bexley would not be going on a date anytime soon.

"Done! I know plenty of guys who would die for a date with Bexley! You don't mind do you, Bex?"

"Well, I..." Bexley started.

"Where was our invite to this gathering?" Sirius and Peter appeared behind Bexley and Remus looking entertained.

"Lily and I are going on a date!"

"About time!" Sirius slapped James on the back. Peter gave a thumbs up.

"Only if Bexley goes on a date with someone too," James added.

"Oh that's fine, Bexley, you're quite a hot topic with the boys you know. I know for a fact that Vincent Vaine has a little something for you." Sirius leered Lily turned to Bexley and gave her the 'I told you so' eyes.

"No, a solid no. In fact, I'm going to leave now before this gets even more weird."

"I second it." Remus and Bexley turned as the huddle followed them down the corridor.

"Bex please! I need Lily to experience just one date with me!" James was practically clinging to her robes, begging.

"James, if Lily doesn't want to, I can't exactly force her."

"She just said!"

"I know what she said, but say even if I did go on a date, heck even if I went on a date with someone as bad as Sirius she would ditch you!"

"Hey! I am not a bad date, I can be charming when necessary." Sirius sounded quite offended by this.

"Actually, I'd pay to see you and Sirius on a date." Lily chimed in.

"Pardon!" Bexley turned around so quickly she was face to face with Lily.

"Well, it would be quite funny," Lily spoke confidently.

"It's settled then! Sirius, Bexley you will both receive two Galleons each if you go on a date!" James demanded cheerily, clasping his hands together. Bexley and Sirius turned to each other, eyeing each other up. Bexley thought about this for a moment, whilst Sirius was an animal, he was quite funny and good looking. Whilst it could be torture, at least she'd get a good laugh out of it, and some Galleons. Sirius pondered for a moment too, what exactly their date would be like and the sound of laughter echoed in his ears.

"Four Galleons," Bexley spoke confidently.

"Five." Sirius demanded. "I'd want to take Bexley somewhere nice wouldn't I James?" He raised his eyebrows and James looked as if he had been stupefied.

"Fine! Five Galleons, each." He spoke with remorse.

"I shall see you Mr Black at 7pm this Saturday outside Honey Dukes. It seems the best time seeing as we're going there anyway." Bexley of course was referring to their regular trips to Hogsmeade which Lily and herself made. Bexley, feeling pretty happy with herself broke into a quick stride as she became alarmingly aware that she would be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	3. Breaking bones and rules

Bexley's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was probably the most amusing lesson she had ever had before. James, of course, was bursting with excitement, he finally managed to get Lily Evans to agree to a date, only after about seven years of trying. Lily too seemed quite energised at the prospect of the date, she kept glancing happily over at Bexley who too returned this smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked her whilst they were waiting to be paired for duelling.

"What's the worst that can happen? Even if the worst does happen I'll be getting paid!" Bexley had thought about her date too for the majority of the lesson, she was quite aware of the reputation Sirius had of being a womaniser but she was confident she wouldn't succumb to his 'skills' as he called them. She was sure she caught Sirius looking at her much more frequently than usual.

"Black and Morgan!" Professor Polkis called their names and directed them to a space in the room where they would practice their jinx's. Sirius and Bexley greeted each other politely, Bexley aware of Sirius's lack of comical responses piqued her interest.

"What's wrong?" Bexley questioned as she deflected his spell.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't being your usual sparky self." Sirius lowered his wand and looked at her.

"I've never actually taken a girl on a date before." He admitted shyly.

"Sirius you know it isn't a real date? It's just so we can finally get James and Lily together." When Bexley finished, she was sure she saw something flash across Sirius's eyes, was that disappointment she saw? "Hey, I didn't mean it like that..." Her apology was cut short however as Sirius aimed a spell at her that she was sure was not in the textbook.

"Levicorpus!" Sirius' voice rang through the classroom.

"AH!" Bexley found herself dangling in mid-air by her ankle, swaying slightly she could feel the blood rushing to her head. "Sirius let me down!" Bexley's arms thrashed around as she thought might be able to reach her wand, five feet below her.

"It's a shame the school allows girls to wear trousers now," Sirius spoke with bounds of amusement.

"Listen here you filthy, no good..." Bexley did not get far in her verbal curse as Sirius had set upon her another jinx.

"Silencio. Ah, much better." Bexley's face contorted with rage and anger whilst Sirius couldn't stop laughing, which of course attracted the attention of James, who came over and congratulated his friend on his work.

"Nice one Sirius! Might come in useful on your date, women am I right?" They both stood amused. Bexley's anger rose inside of her, and her feeling of light-headedness. Then, Bexley conjured an idea, a speechless incantation, she had read about them thoroughly in the library and had been practising since she was little, her father was accomplished in these and she prayed that she too would be. She closed her eyes and focused on her spell, trying her best to ignore the annoying laughter of Sirius Black, who she was sure would not be laughing after this. Lacarnum Inflamari was the spell which filled her mind and was most definitely on the syllabus. Come on, she thought, encouraging herself that she could. Please, please just this one time come on!

"What the fuckery!" Bexley opened her eyes and saw a worried Sirius stamping on his cloak to put out the flames which Bexley had caused, and with his lack of concentration, Bexley dropped to the floor, yet she did not think this through and came falling with a crash. She grabbed her wand, ready to hex the life out of Sirius as Professor Polkis came rushing over.

"Aguamenti," Professor spoke and aimed his wand at Sirius's cloak before tending to Bexley. She held her ankle as it throbbed and ached. "Miss Morgan, are you alright?" Whilst Sirius's first jinx broke, his second remained in place as she felt unable to speak, she gestured to Sirius and then to her mouth, and received a few bewildered looks from her teacher.

"Professor, I think Sirius used a Langlock spell," Lily spoke as she rushed to Bexley's side. Professor Polkis shot a disapproving look to Sirius, but he didn't notice as his eyes were directly on Bexley, filled with concern. The Professor turned back to Bexley and flicked his wand and Bexley wiggled her mouth around before she spoke.

"Thank you, Professor." She stood with help from Lily, only to crumble to her feet again.

"Professor I think her ankle is broken, surely we should take her to the hospital wing?" Lily stated with worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, I think perhaps we'd better, please go with her Miss Evans. Here this might make it easier." Professor Polkis conjured up a wheelchair in which Bexley sat and sighed with relief as the weight was taken off of her ankle.

"Accio bags." Bexley aimed her wand at hers and Lily's bags which came flying into her lap as Lily wheeled her out the classroom.

"I've told Sirius not to use that spell before! He has absolutely no regard for rules or others safety, I mean, on my prefect duties I've caught him using it on first years!" Lily persecuted Sirius as she pushed Bexlet down the corridor, heading towards the Hospital Wing.

"Lily wheel me over there." Bexley pointed to one of the stone benches which were scattered across the castle.

"But we need to get you to the hospital wing," Lily argued as she helped Bexley onto the bench. Slowly, Bexley rolled up her school trousers and examined her ankle.

"Do you think it's broken?" Bexley looked up at Lily and she nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure I can see bone poking through." Lily squirmed.

"Perfect!" Bexley answered happily as she retrieved her wand.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing!" Exclaimed a bewildered Lily.

"I'm taking this as a learning opportunity! Plus we'll get a bit of a break before Herbology."

"As a prefect, I cannot allow you to experiment on yourself." At this moment, Bexley shoved her prefect badge in Lily's face and tapped her ankle as she spoke

"Episkey!" A snapping sound was heard from Bexley's ankle and she hollered with pain. "Oh, flaming Merlin! Lily tell me I've still got my foot!"

"Miraculously, yes!" Lily peered from behind her hand. "You are so reckless! Honestly, if that went the wrong way you could be regrowing your bones this evening! I can't believe you honestly, how are we friends!" Lily exclaimed and helped Bexley up as she precariously stood up. Her foot reached the floor and whilst it was sore, it was bearable and no bone could be seen.

"Because young Lilith, I bring excitement to your life! And hey, when you break something I've got your back. Unless you break your back, maybe then we should go to the hospital wing." Lily just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on, we'll head to Herbology."

"And we'll have time to see the first years repot mandrakes!" Bexley joked.

"Ah yes, our favourite past time." Lily slung her arm around Bexley and they meandered towards the grounds of Hogwarts.


	4. Blood,blood,blood.

Hogwarts teachers were used to the Marauders being 'fashionably late', yet never had they had them miss a whole lesson altogether. As Herbology dragged on, Bexley kept an eye on the greenhouse door, waiting for them to bound in and as the lesson came to a close, a thread of concern wound its way through her. Lily seemed to share the same agitation as she kept a watchful eye out for them on the way to lunch.

"Probably terrorizing some fourth years." Lily offered reassuringly.

"Yes, or they've incorporated Peeves into some ghastly plan." Whilst Bexley hoped she sound convincing, she didn't feel convinced. Although Sirius was a pain in the backside, she really did not want him to get into trouble and felt herself hoping she would stumble across the group. Bexley's hopes were not heard as they failed to appear for lunch and Lily's furrow deepened.

"They love Kettleburn, they wouldn't dare miss his lesson. Come on." They gathered their bags and headed down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the sun was settling across the grounds, casting a soft golden glow upon the castle. As Lily and Bexley steadily walked across the grounds, Bexley found herself staring back at the castle and admiring it, for it was her home. Lily stood beside her and linked her arm through Bexley's admiring her home too.

"Move Mudbloods, don't you have anything better to do!" Malfoy's voice rang loud in their ears and broke their daydream.

"Do you always have to be so crude!" Lily's face hardened as she stared at the small group of Slytherin's.

"Only to those who don't belong here." Hissed Narcissa.

"I think you'll find Narcissa that we belong here far more than you do, I'm surprised Dumbledore let a foul cockroach like yourself in, did mummy and daddy threaten him? Whilst we Narcissa, got in here off talent, not bribery." Bexley spat her last words and caught the attention of one Bellatrix Black.

"You, Mudblood need reminding of who it is you're talking to." She spoke in a low voice as she advanced to Bexley, her wand slipped from up her sleeve, ready to strike. This was not the first time they had an encounter with the snide Slytherin's, but today something was in the air, Bexley would not give up without a fight.

"Remind me then Bellatrix, because all I see is a spoilt brat." Bexley too stepped forwards, face to face with Bellatrix, her exterior calm, but her blood was brewing with fury. 

"Bex, don't they aren't worth it." Lily grasped Bexley's robes and pulled her away.

"That's it, run away Mudblood! Pathetic, no wonder your parents left you!" Lucius chimed in. This, however, Bexley could not tolerate, her wand was not necessary for what she was about to do. Bexley spun around, her clenched fist collided with Lucius Malfoy's jaw.

"Yes, that's right I am a Mudblood! But I'd much rather be that then a vile human like you. Honestly, still thinking blood status matters! Grow up!" Bexley stared Bellatrix down as her sister tended to Lucius.

"Come on." This time Lily had a firm grip on her friends robes and dragged her to class. "Is your hand alright?" Bexley was too full of adrenaline to even register her bloodied hand.

"Yes." She stared at her knuckles, sort of bewildered by her own actions, but most definitely instilled with pride. They joined the rest of the Gryffindors as Professor Kettleburn began introducing them to the Bowtruckles. The lesson was filled with tension as Bellatrix and Bexley kept an eye on one another whilst Narcissa fussed over Malfoy, Lily fussed over Bexley.

"Lily, I promise I'm fine!" One of the Bowtruckles had attached itself to Katherine Bones finger so the lesson was called off a few minutes early. They didn't complain though, anything to escape the glare of Bellatrix Black. How Sirius was related to her, Bexley could not comprehend. 

"Let me put some ointment on your hand." Lily demanded as they wandered up to the Common Room.

"Lil, if I'm honest, I want it to scar, I want to be reminded that I stood up to them." Lily's eyes turned sympathetically and she bit her lip as if she was stopping herself from asking a question bubbling up inside of her. "I know that look, come on, out with it!" Bexley turned to her just before they reached the portrait.

"Bex, you never correct them."

Bexley's headed tilted to the side in confusion.

"About your blood. You don't know if you're a Mudblood. " Bexley had no reply for this as she knew it was true, there had always been a family secret she had not known about. Her blood status was never discussed and it never bothered her, well until the news started to arise about a dark wizard looking to expel those from Muggle parents. Bexley was adopted at a young age by a lovely couple, her dad was a half-blood and her mother a pure-blood, she never much talked about their blood status because it didn't bother her and well, it wouldn't help her discover her parents.

"Lily I'd be proud to be the daughter of Muggles! I don't care about my blood! They seem to have the problem with it, I couldn't care less, and I thought you didn't either." Bexley felt her eyes sting slightly. Lily knew of course she was adopted, yet Bexley did not think she was concerned about their blood or hers.

"I don't care! I just can't see how you aren't intrigued about who your parents are." Lily spoke softly.

"How can I care Lily? How can I wonder about people I've never met, they left me Lily and some days I'm glad they did, otherwise I wouldn't have met the people who I am privileged to call my parents! If you'll please excuse me, I have a paper to work on, I'll see you at dinner." Bexley hugged Lily quickly and hurried off to the library.

For some reason, her conversation with Lily lingered in her mind as she made corrections to her paper, huddled away in the corner surrounded by her thoughts. Of course, she was curious who her biological parents were, and she had a plethora of questions for them, but she also had annoyance, and indignation when she thought about them leaving her on a doorstep in the middle of the night. Hot tears blotted her parchment and she looked up at the clock, she had missed dinner, where had the time gone?

As Bexley packed up her bag she was sure she heard a howling of sorts, she looked around and saw that she was alone in the library. She yawned, presuming her exhaustion had caused some form of delirium and wandered off to bed. As she walked past the Entrance, she heard more howling, this time it was unmistakable. Bexley peered out from behind the doors and saw the sun aligned with the horizon, it was only 8:30, she had some time to explore. Following the direction from which she thought the howling came from Bexley prayed she would hear it again.

"Come on, where are you?" She cupped her hands around her mouth and made a howling noise of her own. Moments of silence passed and then, she heard the call. Bexley went bounding across the fields and towards the Forbidden Forest, howling every now and then to ensure that she was going in the right direction. As she reached the edge of the Forest, she retrieved her wand from her pocket.

"Lumos." Bexley raised her wand as she entered precariously into the Forest, she howled again, yet no response came this time. The sun had set and the deeper she went, the more she became engulfed by darkness. Filled with curiosity she howled once more, there was a response, which sounded much closer than she had expected, the leaves whispered in the gentle summer breeze and whilst this usually comforted Bexley, it set her on edge. A rummaging noise was heard from behind her and she sprang round, her wand gripped firmly, for she had entered into the heart of the Forest. As she approached the noise she tumbled on tree roots and fell into the dry soil, yet what was more daunting were the claw marks her hand laid upon, she traced them with her fingers and looked around her. The moonlight rippling on her golden streaks of hair, she brushed the leaves from it and regained her footing, when she saw it.

A large, almost hairless werewolf, saliva dripping from its lips, Bexley stood transfixed by it's eyes, like molten silver. The most normal reaction in this encounter would be to run, but Bexley oddly felt grounded, almost safe. The werewolf went up onto its hind legs and howled whilst Bexley watched, in almost admiration. It's nose began to twitch, it could smell it's next meal as it came down onto all four paws, it advanced slowly towards her. Bexley looked at her knuckles where the fresh scabs had reopened from her fall, blood slowly ebbing towards the surface of the wound.

"I don't think I'm too tasty." She muttered, yet the werewolf did not seem to be amused. In a split second the werewolf had pounced towards her and swiped her legs from under her, she looked up at it, salvia dripping onto her robes.

"Oh god, why didn't I listen in Defence! Remus would know what to do, god he would know." She clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for what would come next, but it didn't. As she slowly opened her eyes she found that the werewolf had somewhat softened, it's eyes became more blue as they bore into Bexley's blue ones. Her breathing slowed and without a thought, she raised her hand, the werewolf snarled but didn't move.

"It's alright, I promise we have more in common then you think."


	5. Parchment

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I SWEAR TO MERLIN MORGAN I WILL KILL YOU!" Lily screamed as she pounded Bexley's body.

"Lily stop! OW! STOP IT EVANS! LILITH!" Bexley bolted up straight and shielded her head from Lily's advances. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as Lily seethed.

"See you at dinner you said! I waited down there looking like an absolute prat! I thought you had died!"

"Lily I-"Bexley began her protest rising from her bed as Lily shoved her back down.

"No! I am not finished! You are continuously reckless and you don't think about others! Hm, did you think about how I would feel when you went galivanting in Merlin knows! I mean look at the state of you! I woke up to that! I thought you were dead!" Lily gestured to the dirty marks all over Bexley's bedding as she pulled twigs and leaves from her hair. "Now you tell me right now where you were!" She demanded and folded her arms across her chest. Bexley looked into Lily's emerald eyes and smiled. She stood from her bed and pulled Lily into a tight hug, at first Lily protested but slowly sunk in Bexley's arms and embraced her.

"I know you worry, but I promise you, I'm always going to be here," Bexley spoke soothingly.

"Hmph. You smell ghastly. And you still haven't answered my question." Lily raised her eyebrow at Bexley as they detached from each other and Bexley turned to change.

"I was in the Forest..."

"Bexley Morgan, I swear to Merlin if you tell me you were in the Forbidden Forest I will ram my broomstick so FAR UP YOUR-"

"I know you guys are having issues or whatever but it's 7 am, so will you do us the honour of SHUTTING UP!" Bexley and Lily seemed to forget that they shared their room with three other girls, all of whom were looking rather grumpy.

"Yeah Lily, gosh there's no need to shout," Bexley retorted smugly pulling on her robes. Lily's eyes narrowed as she dragged her out of the dorm, quickly muttering an apology as they went.

"So where exactly where you going to place that broomstick?" Bexley questioned as they walked down the dormitory stairs.

"James broomstick is the only broomstick Lily should have her mind on." A cocky voice spoke from an armchair. But it wasn't just any old armchair, it was Sirius Black's armchair. The girls advanced to see the Marauder's all perusing in the morning sunlight, Remus with the Daily Prophet covering his face, James frantically scribbling out notes Bexley presumed for homework and Peter with his nose in a fairly large book about Dark Magic.

"I think I just vomited in my mouth." Lily grimaced.

"Again, James broomstick is the only thing you should..." Sirius began as Bexley smothered him with a pillow.

"I told you they wouldn't find you amusing, Sirius." Remus spoke in an 'I told you so' tone from behind his paper.

"Morning Lily." James looked up at her from the floor, the sunlight seemed to surround her and made her appear almost angelic, which was a large contrast from the words which could come from Lily Evan's mouth Bexley thought and grinned as she removed the pillow from Sirius's face.

"If you continue being vulgar I'll have no other option but to report you." Bexley sat beside Remus on the sofa and peered over at his paper, he moved it so she could see better.

"You love it," Sirius smirked.

"Where were you all yesterday anyway?" Lily settled next to James and cast an eye over his homework notations.

"We were in the F-" Peter quickly began as the rest of the Marauders shot daggers at him.

"Football field," James spoke hastily, everyone raised an eyebrow at him. "Quidditch field." He corrected, "Sorry, Sirius and I saw a few football matches over the summer, and well it catches on." Lily glanced in Bexley's direction and saw that she too shared a suspicious look, but they let it go, for now.

"Tell me about it, my parents discovered 'muggle' music over the summer and now they're hooked." Bexley yawned.

"At least your parents like muggles," Sirius spoke bitterly, his rocky relationship with his parents was common knowledge, especially with him being placed in Gryffindor, even his younger brother, Regulus had formed a resentment to him. The group fell quiet and Bexley did what she does best, her stomach grumbled loudly and caused laughter to ripple through them.

"Come on, I'm starving." Lily stood yet the Marauders stayed seated. The girls turned to them with a 'come on' look about them.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Let's go have breakfast?" Lily spoke as if it was obvious.

"What makes you think you're worthy to eat with us?" Sirius demanded, yet James had crumbled and was packing away his notes hurriedly before Lily changed her mind and sprang to her side. "Oh for goodness sake Prongs!" Sirius heaved himself up from the armchair and they all headed down to breakfast.

"Prongs?" Bexley fell in stride with Sirius behind the group.

"Hmph?" Sirius's head tilted to the side.

"You called James Prongs."

"It's just a nickname."

"Oh."

"Why? Is someone a little jealous Morgan?" Sirius's tone changed Bexley which made her chuckle. He sounded almost sultry, her suspicions further confirmed as he quickly pulled her to the side, tucked away behind a troll statue.

"Sirius what are you doing? I'm hun-" Bexley's voice hitched as Sirius placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't be jealous Morgan." Hot air caressed her cheek and Bexley shivered, apparently losing all ability to speak. "It was just a peck Morgan. Don't tell me you're already crumbling?" The direction this was heading switched as Bexley's eyes snapped open.

"Crumbling? Morgan's don't crumble." She retorted quite angrily.

"Of course not." Sirius flung an arm around Bexley, her expression softened. Sirius didn't remove his arm until they had sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were quite early so the Great Hall was relatively empty except for a few excited first years and older students who seemed to be scribbling on bits of parchment in a manner like James. To Bexley's surprise, Sirius sat next to her and kept quite close, despite the fact he had plenty of room and occasionally Bexley was sure he brushed his hand against hers. She looked at him from the side and studied him, they were to go on a date, after all, she had to try and figure him out. But boy was it hard. The arrival of the mail interrupted Bexley's concentration as she looked out for Jules, there she was, her glowing eyes locked onto her owner. Jules swooped down, Bexley untied her mail, her owl seeming to take an affinity with Sirius.

"Will you stop flirting with my owl?"

"What can I say, it must be my animal magnetism," Sirius growled playfully as Bexley raised her eyebrows and stifled a laugh. She began to open the Daily Prophet when she saw a letter from her parents, with red ink upon it. Red meant important she thought, ripping the envelope open her heart quickened as she read her mother's cursive writing

Dearest Bexley,

We hope that you're enjoying your last year and are finding all your lessons pleasant! Your Father is fretting over you, no surprise there! We've also discovered a new band! I think your Father's obsession is bigger than mine. How's Lily? Send her our love and that it was a pleasure to have her over the summer and we'd love to see her over Christmas if her parents were alright with it.

Now, please, don't worry about this we are handling it, but your Father felt it was best that you knew. He heard a few days ago within the Ministry that some wizards and witches will be under speculation for their blood status, there is a Ministry worker arriving tomorrow to discuss your status with us. Please do not worry! I'm sure you have read about the rumours of the Dark Wizard, and well, some people in the Ministry agreed. You know we have never cared for blood status and I think it's ridiculous! We will handle the matter, but the Ministry is insisting on speaking with you at some point, you have every right to say no, but think about it.

We love you, write back when you can. Have a lovely week darling.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

Bexley stared blankly at the letter as chatter filled the Hall. They were investigating her blood? Did she even want them to? Bexley was so content with her life now, her parents were her parents, biological or not, they loved her and she them. Worry consumed her, what if she was taken away from her parents? What if...

"Bex? Are you okay?" Lily questioned.

"It's my parents." Lily took the letter from Bexley and scanned over it, James reading over her shoulder.

"That's mental!" James shouted.

"Bexley like your mum said, don't worry about it. Easier said than done I know, but trust me, it'll be fine! Your father is an Auror after all he has the inside knowledge." Sirius took the letter from Lily and he too shared an outraged opinion as Remus looked at Bexley sympathetically.

"Uh oh, Malfoy at 12 o'clock." Lily's eyes narrowed in as Lucius Malfoy scanned the Hall, evidently looking for Bexley. His lip appeared to have swollen twice in size since yesterday.

"Woah, who thumped Malfoy?" Sirius asked in admiration.

"Bexley," Remus answered sipping his coffee.

"How do you know?" Bexley looked at him confused and saw panic flicker through his eyes.

"Uh, I saw your knuckle." He gestured to her injured hand which she had kept hidden under the table.

"He's seen you!" Lily looked back to her cereal as Lucius stormed towards them. His face like thunder, he clasped his hand on Bexley's shoulder, dragging her up. Sirius rose beside her, his hand firmly on Lucius, he was slightly shorter than Malfoy, but Sirius was much more muscular, Bexley imagined...

"Now now Malfoy, that's no way to treat a girl," James spoke from behind for he too had risen from his seat.

"You think you can do this," he gestured to his fat lip "and get away with it? I promise you, Mudblood, you won't." He stared down at Bexley, her heart rate rose and she gulped.

"Who are you calling Mudblood?" Remus had become involved in the altercation and took a step towards Malfoy.

"Lupin, you're looking a bit, peaky." Malfoy spat, his hand still firmly upon Bexley.

"Let her go," Sirius spoke quietly.

"Or what Black." A smug grin infected Lucius's face, Sirius released his robes, only to hit him, exactly where Bexley had the day before. Lily gasped as Malfoy fell to the floor.

"If I even see you look at Bexley, I swear, it'll be the last thing you do." Sirius barked at a shivering Lucius. Bexley looked at him in awe as he turned back to her.

"I'm going for a run." Sirius picked up his bag and turned out of the Hall.

"Wait!" Bexley called.

"Morgan, let him have a moment," James informed, but it was too late, she was running down the Hall after him. Bexley pushed open the doors and looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. She wandered down the corridor until she saw what appeared to be fur? Bexley knelt and picked up the strands of thick black hair and examined them, looking around she was alone but saw something poking out behind a tapestry of trolls. As she advanced it became clear it was Sirius's school bag, she picked it up and looked inside, it was crammed with school books and a large piece of folded parchment, she took it out and unfolded it. Confused, Bexley folded it up neatly again and slipped it in her pocket, if it was just parchment, he won't miss it, she thought.

"Bexley!" Remus was jogging along the corridor. "Are you alright?" A look of genuine concern spread across his face.

"Of course, is there a reason I shouldn't be Remus?" She looked up into his cool blue eyes. Remus didn't answer but looked down into Bexley's eyes too, like a mirror image. The conversations from the Hall almost muted as they looked at each other. Bexley's stomach felt giddy, almost like déjà vu.

"There's something you're not telling me Remus, all of you in fact."

"We just want to keep you all safe. Come on," He held out his arm for Bexley to take before she had time to protest and they wandered back to the Hall. Remus's words swam round in Bexley's head, safe from what? Hogwarts was the safest place to be, surely?


	6. Pleasantries.

Sirius turned up just in time for Arithmancy, he looked rather ragged Bexley thought yet she didn't say anything, he had after all protected from Lucius this morning. The day went by slowly and Bexley couldn't find the right time to thank him for his assistance that morning until they were all dozing in their seats in front of the fire in the Common room. Bexley was perched on the edge of the sofa as she gently tapped Sirius in his armchair.

"Sirius." She whispered. He opened his eyes immediately like he was waiting for her. He turned to look at her, his hair in his eyes and his tie askew with the first few buttons undone, he looked rather beautiful she thought. "I wanted to thank you for today. With Lucius, I mean I could have handled it but I really appreciate it." She reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze, his fingers wound around hers. Her skin felt on fire and her stomach filled with butterflies, no, no no! She thought, get a grip, Bexley. But what Sirius did next made it rather difficult to get a grip.

"I'm sure you could've." Sirius had stood from his chair, still holding Bexley's hand and placed a soft kiss on her warm cheeks. Their faces inches apart, Bexley took in every inch of him, the soft waves of his hair, the soft curves of his nose and jaw. But most significantly was the vastness of his eyes. How far would she let herself fall into them? They lingered like this, everything else dissolved in the background and it was just the two of them, Bexley felt herself inching towards Sirius.

His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips as she was inches from him if either of them spoke their lips would touch, Bexley, prayed for the courage to say something. James began to stir, he yawned and made a very peculiar noise which of course woke the rest of the group.

"Where does the time go?" Lily stretched and quickly readjusted herself when she noticed just how close she was sitting next to James.

"I think I'm going to head up." Remus stood and brushed himself off. He cast a glance at Sirius which was aimed to be furtive, but Bexley caught it. There was almost a warning in Remus's eyes as he stared at his friend. Peter followed suit and muttered a quick good night. James began bothering Lily for a good night kiss as Sirius leant over and whispered in Bexley's ear.

"Ready for our date?" His lips almost touching her ear, Bexley jumped slightly. She turned to him, the light from the fire dancing on his face.

"Of course. I know earlier I said it wasn't a date, but well, I must admit I'm excited to get to know who you are Sirius Black." Bexley ran her fingers through her hair and tied it up, watching as Sirius's eyes lingered on her neck.

"I'm an open book, Morgan." He smiled.

"Far from it Black. Good night." She leant forward, placing a hand on one cheek, she kissed the other. Lightly with her thumb, she caressed his cheek. Sirius's dark eyes looked up into her bright ones, and as he did, he saw infinite possibilities.

"Come on Lil." Bexley turned to Lily and grabbed her by the hand, whisking her away but not before Lily could place a quick kiss on top of James's head. His face glowed a bright red and a pure smile grew on his face. Up in the dormitory, Lily confessed she was excited about her date with James and questioned Bexley as to whether she was looking forward to Saturday. Bexley kept her answers rather brief, she wasn't one to lay all her cards on the table at once and, she had to figure herself out first. Yet, as she laid in the darkness, staring out at the moon through her curtains, she wondered what secrets those boys kept. What secrets Sirius kept, what was going on inside that beautiful mind?

***

Wednesday came and went and lessons dragged on, the weather had taken an unexpected turn and rain had drenched the students. The girls and Marauders seemed to grow closer over the next few days, Lily slowly admitting to Bexley and herself that well, perhaps James Potter wasn't as bad as she thought. Bexley and Remus had finally organised a study timetable despite Sirius ridiculing them, claiming it was far too early to be revising. Yet he took special care in noting down Bexley's free periods.

"Oh, I hope the weather cheers up for Saturday!" Lily thought out loud in their Astronomy class. Bexley was busy huffing and sighing over her star chart to register what she had said.

"Lilith, get your butt up and help me! I don't understand how some people can find star charts fun!"

"Move over then!" Lily turned her attention back to their star charts which should have been full by then. "That's not Saturn." Lily pointed out as Bexley stared at her thoroughly unimpressed. Luckily their Professor dismissed them before Bexley had yet another breakdown about their N.E.W.T.'s. The Marauders joined them for lunch and discussed the events for Saturday, they would meet in Hogsmead a little earlier as Lily needed to purchase some new books, they would have their dates and then all meet up again at the Three Broomsticks. Sirius would not let up about what he had planned for their date, no matter how much Bexley persisted. James however, did not hold back on the details for his date with Lily, he had pulled out all the stops.

Filled with a mixture of dread and excitement, Bexley crawled into bed Friday evening and waited for Saturday to come.

***

"Come on sleepy head." Lily gently nudged Bexley's shoulder and handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Lil, what time is it?"

"9."

"NO." Bexley threw herself back under her duvet and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to slip back off to sleep. Lily was used to Bexley's tantrums in the morning and had the perfect solution. Bexley felt Lily's hand clasp around her ankle and prepared herself for what came next. She was dragged from her bed and found herself on the cold wooden floor.

"Get up and dressed! We have to meet by 11 remember." With mumbles and grumbles of disapproval Bexley threw on a pair of black jeans, a muggle band t-shirt and trainers. Completing her look by running a brush through her short frizzy hair, she deemed herself appropriate.

"Absolutely not." Lily looked at Bexley with her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong with it! It's modest!" Bexley admired her outfit in the mirror, she didn't want Sirius to think that their date was anything more than just friends hanging out. Despite this, there was a gnawing deep down in her stomach, that perhaps, she wanted there to be something more.

Lily, to Bexley's horror, held up a flowy summer dress as the weather had decided to play nice. It was covered with tiny daisies on a dark blue material. "No." Bexley announced firmly as Lily wriggled her eyebrows at Bexley and spun her wand between her fingers.

Bexley found herself in Hogsmead with the dress on that Lily had suggested.

"Oh come on! You look gorgeous! You're lucky I let you wear your trainers."

"You know that was abuse what you did. Plus, you're not even wearing a dress!" Bexley huffed as she kept pulling the dress down. Lily was dressed in a smart, yet casual floor length skirt, with birds swooping and gliding on the fabric, her top matched, with flowly sleeves and more colourful birds.

"Shut up!" Lily marched around Flourish & Blotts with her arms filled with books. Bexley too had collected a few that she found interesting, they were running late and hurried to paid before meeting their dates outside the Hogs Head. Lily's books kept slipping from her arms, and James ran over to her, taking half from her, tucking them under his arm before awkwardly greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and a bow? Sirius snickered before he approached Bexley.

"M'lady." Sirius mimicked James and offered his hand, which Bexley took and curtseyed.

"Good Sir." Bexley answered.

James led Lily back off to the shops whilst Sirius sauntered off to the hill which was covered in sunlight. Bexley hurried next to him and noticed a basket in his hand, she smiled to herself, perhaps he could be sweet she thought.

"You look exquisite Morgan," Sirius spoke as they advanced up the hill. This was the side of Sirius that she was interested in, this was the interior of Sirius Black that was kept well concealed from the world and partially from himself.

Bexley's face coloured a deep crimson as her heart fluttered, the young hearts both smiled at the ground, completely unaware of the effect they had upon each other.


	7. Open arms

Their walk up the hill was quite a trek in the September sun, which seemed to be getting hotter with every passing minute. Despite Bexley's initial reluctancy to wear Lily's summer dress, she was grateful for the gentle breeze which caressed her legs. Finally, Sirius had stopped walking and set down the basket under a large oak tree, he retrieved a picnic blanket from the basket and smoothed this over the green grass, helping Bexley sit with a polite smile. Bexley had a sense that Sirius was on his best behaviour, and she didn't mind, not one bit. Retrieving items of food and drink from the basket, Bexley's eyes widened at the vast variety of snacks that Sirius had packed, she looked at him with a sincere smile.

"I wasn't sure what you liked. Well, apart from pumpkin juice, you have 2 glasses of it every morning!" Sirius admitted, his cheeks flushed slightly at his oversharing of information, Bexley bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her growing grin. "Well dig in then Morgan!" he settled against the tree and watched Bexley with baited breathe. She grinned and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and opened a packet of chocolate frogs. With the tension easing in his chest, Sirius felt a sense of pride soar through him.

"This is beautiful Sirius." Bexley sipped her juice and looked out at the view, the rolling hills with Hogwarts settled in the distance. Sunlight rippling over the small village, she never realised how admirable it was. 

"If we were lovers we could do this all the time" Sirius whispered almost pleadingly, his eyes focused on Bexley. She turned to him as she brushed her hair from her face blushing furiously, he cursed himself for not realising just how damn beautiful she was sooner.

"So, where did you all sneak off to on Monday?" Bexley laid on her side, propping her head up with her arm as she popped grapes into her mouth.

"What?" Sirius shook his head, breaking the trance.

"Monday, after you so kindly dropped me to the floor, you all disappeared."

"We told you, we were in the Forest." Bexley's head tilted to the side as she looked at him, her eyes narrowing in as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Come on Sirius, you expect me to believe that." Sirius clutched his chest in mock offence. "It's just strange. Because I was too and I didn't see any of you there." Bexley spoke innocently, but Sirius's face was contorted with panic, what had she seen? He quickly recovered and hastily jammed a pumpkin pasty in his mouth, giving himself time to regroup his thoughts.

"Well, we were quite far into the Forest. And anyway, what's a girl like you doing in the Forbidden Forest!"

"A girl like me?"

"Yes, well you know all-" Sirius gestured Bexley's body with his hand as if that was a sufficient answer.

"All-" Bexley mirrored his action.

"Yes," Sirius answered simply, Bexley stared at him for a moment before she threw her head back in laughter. It wasn't a quiet laugh either, Sirius was sure it could be heard all the way down in Hogsmeade, it rippled through him and filled him with warmth, she reminded him of honey, golden, smooth, sweet and pure. "Now that is a proper cackle." He joined in with her as she clenched her stomach in fits of laughter, tears oozing from her eyes.

"Sirius Black you are something else!" She spoke through giggles, eventually calming down she laid back completely and looked at the clouds above.

"Bexley."

"Sirius." She turned her heads towards him, he was rested against the tree trunk, his arms behind his head, his muscles tense. His shirt hanging low revealing his collar bone, the sunlight broke through the branches and shards of light landed on him. Unconsciously, Bexley's tongue darted out and wetted her lips.

"Um, Morgan, did you just check me out?"

"What! No! My lips are, just... a bit dry!" She was flustered and Sirius knew it. "What were you going to ask." She sipped more of her pumpkin juice, the cool liquid calming her.

"Before you most definitely admired my looks, I was going to ask if you're enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am. For a first date Sirius, you're doing pretty damn well. Now, lay down and tell me if this cloud is a rabbit or a weird dog." She patted the blanket beside her and he scooted over, laying down precariously and looked up at the sky. They mused over the clouds for a while, Sirius adamant the cloud was a large dog, Bexley argued otherwise. The conversation seemed to flow steadily, both comfortable with each other, they spoke about all manner of things, Bexley even divulged in Sirius's theory that Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had something going on. He argued his case well and although Bexley didn't admit it, he made some valid points. The sun moved and they were instead covered by the branches of the tree, giving them some relief from the beating sun. Bexley's eyes grew heavy as Sirius spoke about Quidditch and she yawned slightly, stretching and rolled over to face him, I'll close them just for a few minutes she thought and did so. Sirius didn't seem to notice as he rambled on about Quidditch.

A few minutes turned into a few hours and Bexley was curled against Sirius, laying with her head on his chest, the sun kissing them softly. Sirius looked down at Bexley and stuttered for a moment before reaching out a hand and brushing it through her hair, in response, Bexley nuzzled her head deeper into his chest and Sirius did this again, running his fingers through her brunette waves decorated with blonde, he noticed everything he hadn't before. The freckles lightly littered upon her nose, the small scar on her hairline he would ask her about later, the crinkle in her nose from the face she makes when she studies and a sliver of silver chain poking out from under her clothing. He fished it out with fingers and examined the pendant. It was a tiny compass, barely the size of a thumb pad. Sirius twiddled with it and the arrow on it began to move, but not like a normal compass, it didn't point north, Sirius felt some familiarity with the tiny pendant like he had seen it somewhere before. Bexley began to stir so he placed it gently back and rested his arms behind his head, she looked up at him through her eyelashes and shot up off of him.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Sirius smirked.

"I...I, we, I, oh god." Bexley hid her face in her hands as she heard Sirius chuckle.

"Is this why you were checking me out earlier? Seeing if I was comfy enough." Bexley punched his arm playfully and scowled.

"I had a horrible sleep last night okay! And it's not my fault you're comfy-" the words slipped out before Bexley could stop herself, she clasped her hand over her mouth as Sirius's eyes went wide.

"Well shit Morgan. If I knew that I would have done some more push-ups this morning."

"Shove off." Despite her words, and to Sirius's surprise, she laid back on him. He shifted under her before easing into her, allowing his body to mould to hers. "Was I asleep long?"

"No, only a few hours. So, how come you haven't been sleeping?" Bexley shrugged her shoulders. "Morgan." Sirius's tone became harsher, but also welcoming, pleading for her to open up.

"I'm worried about them finding my biological parents. I don't know if I want to meet them, I mean, do they even deserve to know who I am, they left me didn't they?" Her tone was a fusion of bitterness and longing.

"You're worried you'll upset your mother and father by meeting with your biological parents," Sirius stated, he felt Bexley sigh against him.

"Yes. Ophelia and Daniel are amazing, I couldn't ask for better parents, how would they feel if I just said, by the way, guys, I know you love me and all but I also want to meet the people who abandoned me on your doorstep." Her voice quivered on the last word and Sirius instinctively wrapped an arm around her, rubbing his hand up and down her side. They sat in comfortable silence whilst Sirius tried to formulate an answer to comfort her, but he couldn't. He was the last person to be giving out family advice.

"I don't know what to say to help you Bexley, but I promise, no matter what happens, you'll always have us."

"Thank you, Sirius. You never give false hope, if you don't know you admit it, and somehow it's calming to know I'm not the only one without a plan." She placed an arm around his waist and squeezed. The sun had begun to slowly sink into the hills when Bexley spoke the words which had been on her mind for years. "What happened with your family?" Sirius didn't move, she could feel him breathe a bit deeper and sigh before he answered.

"I guess I didn't conform. I didn't want an arranged marriage to some Pureblood bint who would raise a child believing that their blood was all that defined them. That their blood made them superior, and I was the only Black to think like that."

"What about Regulus?"

"He's just as bad, perhaps even worse than Mother. There are moments when I think he's like me, fleeting looks, but they're gone as quickly as they came."

"You have me." Bexley's grip tightened on Sirius as she processed his words. She never realised how alone he was, she had always seen him as Sirius, the boy who would bound along corridors, wreaking havoc, she never realized how much havoc he had wreaked upon him.

"Do I?" Sirius's words made Bexley sit up at him and stare into those incomprehensible eyes.

"Yes." She spoke firmly, almost angry that he questioned her loyalty, but she understood his wavering confidence in her. After all, their relationship had only begun a week ago. "I pinkie promise." She held out her pinkie, wiggling her brows and grinning at him like a child. Sirius chuckled and took her pinkie in his. Their eyes lingered, their blood rushing through their bodies, their hearts, most definitely sped up, because, in each other's eyes, they saw home.

"Come on, let's go find Lily and James." Sirius stood from the blanket and pulled Bexley up with him, their bodies flushed against each other.

"Y...yes. Lets." Bexley released herself from him and began placing the food back in the basket. Why did I push away! Bexley reprimanded herself, that could have been her first kiss. Why am I so stupid. She mentally slapped herself.

As they walked back down the hill and towards Hogsmeade, Bexley's fingers brushed against Sirius's and he clasped her hand.

"If you wanted to hold my hand you just had to ask." Bexley tried to wriggle from his grip, but it was firm so she happily gave up.

"Do you think they kissed?" Bexley looked up at Sirius, the evening rays glistening on his face, on his lips.

"James certainly tried." Sirius chortled, for he knew of James's plan to make Lily 'fall in love with him'. He'll fall flat on his arse he thought.

"If I know Lily she'd probably given him a boot up the backside," Bexley admitted.

"Precisely my thoughts Morgan." They sauntered back into the village and wandered around the shops until they saw flaming red hair.

"Lil!" Bexley called and waved, Lily turned, her cheeks a beautiful pink. James arrived behind her, his hair looking dishevelled, well far more than usual. As they approached, Sirius and Bexley cast surprised glances at each other.

"So, how was the date!" Lily spoke energetically, yeah this girl definitely got some action, Bexley's face formed a grin.

"Pretty good by the looks of things," James answered smugly, gesturing to Sirius and Bexley's intertwined hands. They broke apart as Sirius and James walked towards the Three Broomsticks. "Peter and Remus are already in there," James called.

"Details now!" Bexley urged Lily, falling into stride with her.

"Well... James Potter is a very surprising character!" Lily spoke in great detail, a little too much for Bexley's liking, especially about James placing his hand on Lily's arse, that was information she did not need. James had taken her to the little tea shop in the corner which he had booked out for them, he bewitched the sky so it was full of songbirds and he had a whole corner for them set up. All the teas and cake Lily could imagine. He then took her to a small shop she had never even seen, it was full of extremely old and antique books. James bought her three copies of originals and well she repaid him generously...

"Lily you minx!" The boys held the door open for them as they spotted Remus and Peter on the other side of the room, they advanced to them as Sirius and James stayed at the bar. Remus stood and greeted the girls, hugging them as they settled.

"How on Earth are they expecting to get served!" Lily announced as she placed her books under the table.

"They've been coming here years," Peter spoke bravely.

"How was it?" Remus whispered in Bexley's ear as Lily inquired Peter about their activities in the Three Broomsticks.

"It was really lovely Remus. I couldn't believe that he had that side to him." Bexley's cheeks became hot as she recalled their intimate moments.

"That's wonderful Bex. Did he try anything, you know, uncalled for?" Bexley's eyes widened at Remus's question, his brotherly nature never faltered the amaze her.

"No. We just hugged, that's all. He was quite sweet, like a whole other person." Remus seemed pleased with her answer as his shoulder's loosened up and he slipped back in his chair. Sirius and James came over with bottles of Butterbeer and a small bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"How in Merlin's name did you do it!" Lily exclaimed. Her eyes eagerly watching the Butterbeer's.

"Sirius and I have great relations with the barmaid." James winked and Lily swatted his arm and Sirius handed out the drinks. James nestled in next to Lily and Sirius next to Bexley. She took a sip of her drink and felt the smooth liquid glide down into her stomach, after a few more swigs, it was fair to say, as a lightweight, she was tipsy. Laughter filled their booth as they mused over their tremulous relationship over the last few years. The newfound friendship shocked them all, how did a group of misfits entice them Bexley had no idea, well, some idea. She glanced at Sirius as he drank from his bottle of Butterbeer, her eyes focused on his Adam's apple as James cleared his throat in an announcing manner.

"To the Marauders!" Bexley knew that Lily and herself had been accepted with open arms, and they gladly ran to those arms. As they all raised their bottles and drank, Sirius placed his hand upon Bexley's thigh. Yes, she would most definitely run into those arms.


	8. Feuds

"Oh, Merlin Remus you did not allow them to do this!" Bexley doubled over the table, her sides in stitches from the boys recounting some of their old tricks. Remus could not answer for he too was in fits of laughter.

"James! They were second years!" Lily scowled as laughter slipped from her lips.

"Come on! It was funny! Who else do you know has put a swamp in the middle of a hallway?" Sirius pips up, his hand still firmly resting on Bexley's thigh.

"You guys are one of a kind." Bexley rubs her stomach and wipes the tears from under her eyes. Was this the feeling she had been searching for? Bexley did not have a bad life, not at all. Her parents loved her, she had the most amazing friend in Lily, and now the Marauders. Yet, when Bexley laid there at night, staring up at the ceiling, she often succumbs to the numbest parts of herself, the parts of herself that made her doubt everything, the parts that had one day arrived from nowhere because Bexley never had a traumatic experience, it's just she's always remembered feeling like this. The feeling of air compressing her insides, squeezing her, it was like a wave of panic, but it was constant, even with Lily, whom she told everything, this sneaky feeling did not stop attacking her. So maybe, this feeling, this warmth will flush out the compressions? She hoped so, she truly did.

"Are you all right?" Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You seem miles away." Bexley reached under the table and squeezed Sirius's hand.

"I'm just happy." She offered a reassuring smile, one that made Sirius smile too, he nodded and turned his attention back to the table.

"I'll get the next round." James stood from the table and the group handed him some Galleons. "Oh, put your coins away, do I look like a Malfoy?"

"I'll help." Bexley rose and followed James to the bar. "So, how was your date with Lily?"

"Morgan, I'm in love. She's perfect! She's Lily! I mean, how can someone not love her?" James's ears glowed a hue of pink as his mind wandered to the feeling of holding Lily against him, his lips on hers, she tasted like strawberries and cream, exactly how he had imagined.

"I'm happy for you." And Bexley really meant it for she had come to care for this arrogant boy. "But just remember, if you hurt Lily, you'll be waking up missing a part of yourself." Bexley's lips curled and she batted her eyelashes in pretence. James's eyes went wide, but he quickly recollected himself.

"Bexley, if she wanted to break my heart for fun, I'd let her, I don't think I have it in me to hurt her." Bexley nodded in approval of his answers as Madam Rosmerta addressed them.

"Potter! When I tell you that you and Black are my main source of income I'm not joking. See that new music stand? That's what you and Black paid for!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you do sell the finest Fire Whiskey I've ever had." James replied.

"I still don't know how a pair of thirteen-year-old wizards persuaded me to let them have a Butter Beer."

"THIRTEEN" Bexley gaped at James.

"Oh yes love, they've been coming here before they could properly pronounce wingardium leviosa. Now, what can I get you?"

"Six Butter Beers, please. We're drinking with light weights today." James smirked.

"James, you've been coming since you were that young! How on Earth did you manage to even get out of the castle!"

"We have a map of course." As James spoke with an air of superiority, his eyes flashed with worry and his expression change. "Don't tell the others! I mean, you know, don't want everyone knowing." He added hastily, wiping his hands on his trousers Bexley eyed him suspiciously.

"What's so special about a map? I mean we got given maps of Hogwarts our first week. Why is yours different?"

James looked over Bexley's shoulder at the group before looking back at her.

"You won't say anything?" Bexley nodded. "It's enchanted, it's got all the hidden entrances and exits around Hogwarts, its..."

"Here you go darlings." Madam Rosmerta interjected placing six Butter Beers in front of them, James and Bexley picked them up and returned to the table, the boy's map circling in Bexley's mind.

It was about 7 pm when the Marauder's established Lily was most definitely tipsy and they agreed it was best to head back. Bexley left a hefty tip for Madam Rosmerta as they had been pretty loud and attention-seeking. Bexley walked near Lily with an arm free to catch her, just in case she thought.

"Did you know... that Hippogriffs are actually...one of the biggest aerial animals?" Lily rambled on, her speech punctuated with hiccups and some slightly concerning staggering.

"What on Earth is your friend going on about," Peter spoke quietly from behind them.

"Hey, she's your friend now too!" Bexley joked, she slowed and waited for Peter. Whilst he was, well odd, she felt sorry for him. He seemed sometimes like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, with his mother being ill frequently she was worried he wouldn't have a normal teenage experience. They engaged in polite conversation until jeering was heard ahead of them, Bexley looked up to see James clambering towards a tall slim figure.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hogwarts slimiest student, Snivellus." James' voice changed, it was cold, to Bexley it seemed as though he was a completely different person to the boy who was cracking jokes in the Three Broomsticks only moments ago.

"And what are you doing lurking about?" Sirius stood next to James.

"None of you business you blood traitor," Severus spoke calmly.

"Want to say that again?" James inched closer to Severus; his hand clenched in a fist.

"Stop it!" Lily shrieked as she set herself between the boys. "Honestly, stop it! Grow up and act your age! I'm sorry Severus, we-"

"I don't need your help you Mudblood." Severus's voice caught on the word Mudblood like he almost had to force it out. Lily stared at him dumbfounded as James pushed her aside, his fist connected sharply with Severus's nose.

"James!" Remus hurried to his friend and dragged him back before anything could escalate. James struggled under Remus's surprising strength, but he froze instantly when he saw Lily's tear-soaked cheeks.

"Lily I- "His explanation was cut short as Lily broke into a run towards Hogwarts.

"You're a real prat sometimes," Bexley announced.

"Don't you start on him." Sirius's almost warned Bexley, she shot him a surprised look before hurrying past the boys and after Lily, calling her name in the darkness.

***

"I don't give a rats arse how sorry he is, quite frankly I don't want to see him," Lily spoke abruptly in their dormitory. Bexley had persuaded their roommates to give them some space, she had agreed to buy them each a giant bar of Honey Duke's chocolate.

"Lily, he was only reacting to Severus's foul words! I know that you and he go back, but that is no excuse to call you that."

"It's what I am isn't it!" Lily proclaimed as she flung her arms in the air in frustration.

"No Lily, not at all. You are so much more than that." Bexley sat by Lily on her bed and put an arm around her.

"I just, I don't understand why Severus would say that." Lily's words caught in her throat and her eyes slowly became glassy.

"He's just confused. I know it's not an excuse but well, I think he really loves you and he's been brought up his whole life learning that 'Mudbloods' were bad people. He's been brainwashed and this new freedom and acceptance at Hogwarts is all too much for him. It's no excuse and I don't blame James for decking him." Lily cast a scornful look at Bexley "I think you need to talk to him."

"Who?"

"Severus. Well and James. He is really torn up about it you know. I really need him to stop having these 'quick words' with me too, he's appearing in the most random of places, he's going to give me a heart attack!" Lily's lips disobediently formed a smile as she rested her head on Bexley's shoulder.

"I need time. I'm still angry at him, he shouldn't have done what he did, at all. I can fight my own battles."

"Oh, trust me, I know." Bexley rubbed her arm from where Lily had thrown her rather large Arithmancy book at her during the week.

"Can you send my letter for me? I really can't see him right now."

"Of course." Bexley rose and kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Have you written back to your parents?" Lily enquired as she curled up on her bed, Bexley shook at letter at her and sighed. "What have you said?"

"I can't exactly resist the Ministry questioning can I? Imagine how guilty that'd make me look. I expressed my concerns about if they did find my biological parents and how I' worried they'll feel abandoned if I do decide to meet them. I just hope they know I'll always love them."

"Of course they will don't be daft. Now go post them. And could you get me a snack on the way back up?" Bexley looked into Lily's pleading eyes and succumb instantly. Bexley quickly peered into the Common Room before leaving, she wasn't sure she could hack another attack from James. Looking around every corner before she walked down the corridor meant it took her a little longer to get to the owlery, but she didn't mind. It gave her time to think about what Sirius had said yesterday. Don't start on him? She didn't like the tone he took with her, she understood defending his friend and she agreed with James's actions too, so why did Sirius speak to her that way? Bexley had dealt with assholes before and it wasn't something she was willing to go through again.

"AH! Remus! I didn't see you there!" Bexley clutched at her chest as she walked directly into Remus's chest as he turned to leave the owlery. Had I really zoned out for that long? That's a little dangerous Bexley noted not to zone out that long again.

"I can tell. You seem very far from here. Is it about last night?" Remus looked at her concerningly. Something about Remus made Bexley feel at ease like she could say anything at all and he wouldn't laugh at her unless it was okay to, he wouldn't judge her and most of all, he would always understand.

"Yes." Bexley slowly admitted to him about Lily and how scary James had been the previous evening. Lastly, she confessed how taken aback she was with Sirius. She knew he was loyal but damn he didn't need to jump down her throat.

"Just remember that Sirius and James are like brothers. Sirius's first instinct is to protect, even if what you meant was just in regards to him be ignorant about Lily's presence when he hit Severus, Sirius will clamp down on anyone." Remus's words were soft yet matter of fact. His words held the wisdom of a big brother, well to Bexley they did anyway.

"I just wish he'd let me side with James before he practically tore into me." Bexley sighed and Remus pulled her against him.

"I know." He was a man of few words Remus, but when he spoke, it was with profundity.


	9. Scheming

The next week was filled with days of endless apologies from James. Lily was adamant to make him truly repent for what he had done, she wanted him to understand that whilst Severus could be vicious, he still for some unexplainable reason, was important to her. Bexley and Sirius had not yet spoken to each other about those nagging feelings, and the more they avoided the conversation, the worse their agitation became.

"Oh for goodness sake Bexley go and talk to him." Huffed a rather feisty Lily on Wednesday morning. The girls refrained from sitting with the boys for a while, it was an unspoken agreement that some space perhaps was best for both parties, yet both often caught the other staring.

"Fine!" Bexley exclaimed. Lily had been snapping at Bexley far more frequently in the past few days than she normally did, and whilst Bexley loved her, it infuriated her. Bexley rose from her breakfast, swung her bag over her shoulder and marched towards Sirius, in hopes to inspire this confidence in Lily.

"Morning." Bexley made her presence known, they all replied politely. "Sirius, can I have a word please." She eyed him nervously, aware their fellow Gryffindor's were listening in.

"Of course. I'll see you guys in class." Sirius stood and grabbed his bag and hooked his cloak over it. They walked out the Hall in silence, eyes followed them as they left. Bexley gestured to a deserted corridor and they took a seat on a stone bench.

"I didn't like the tone you spoke to me the other day." Bexley got right to the point which seemed to unnerve Sirius.

"What?"

"Don't start on him is what you said. If you had let me explain, you would've found out I actually agreed with James's actions, I just think he should've taken into account that Lily was there when he decked Severus." Sirius seemed to mutter under his breath before he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Morgan, I'm sorry, I just, my first instinct is-"

"Protect." Bexley interjected.

"Yes. It is. It was a long time coming what James did and it frustrated me that you didn't seem to agree with his decision."

"Believe me, I do. Severus needs to cut the crap and stop using that word. Why do you think I hit Malfoy? I just think he could've been more aware of Lily's odd relationship with Severus."

"Hmm, it would've saved him a lot of trouble."

"Indeed." Bexley agreed.

"James is turning into a mad man with all this ignoring each other bullshit."

"I know. You know he practically jumped on me in Defence to ask how Lily was." Sirius smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"Hmm, sounds like him. Is Lily any closer to forgiving him?"

"She just wants him to understand that he shouldn't have punched Severus. Fists are not the answer apparently." Bexley flung her arms out in mock surprise.

"If only there was a way for him to proclaim his undying love, that should do the trick." Sirius laughed at the idea, but Bexley's eyes lit up. "What you thinking Morgan?"

"I'm thinking James Potter proclaims his undying love for Lily Evans." Bexley announced, rather pleased with herself.

***

Bexley and Sirius devised a plan which they were certain would reunite Lily and James, because if they weren't together, what hope did the rest of them have? James seemed very ecstatic in regards to their scheming, Sirius admitted that he had never seen James this quiet before, it was scaring him just a tad.

"Guys I'm telling you, if this doesn't work, I don't know what it'll do to Prongs." Sirius whispered to Bexley and Remus during one of their scheduled study dates.

"Sirius, I think you're over thinking this slightly. Lily just wants him to understand how it looks from her perspective." Bexley admitted in a whisper.

"And I get that Morgan, but it will ruin him!" Sirius's rise in volume warranted a glare from Madam Pince. Bexley shot her an apologetic look and turned back to Sirius.

"Remus please tell me you understand what on Earth this star is!" Bexley threw her quill down in a huff and rubbed her eyes.

"Bexley why don't you head up to bed?" Remus turned to her and smiled kindly.

"I can't Remus. I have to finish this stupid chart and I have to double check my potions essay and I promised Hagrid I'd go visit him and I need to get the candles for- OH MERLIN I NEED THE CANDLES." Bexley frantically packed up her books and charts with curious looks from Sirius and Remus. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." Bexley ran out of the library, checking the time on her way out, she had only half an hour to collect all the things she needed for the reunification of James and Lily.

"Do you think she's doing alright?" Remus questioned Sirius.

"I think she's far from it. There's something else going on." Sirius rose from his chair and bade Remus goodbye before hurrying off after Bexley.

Bexley ran down the corridors, scorned by teachers for not heading to her Common Room. She slipped along the hallway and into her empty Charms class, where she dashed to the cupboard she knew had candles, from where they had been levitating them only hours earlier.

"Crap! There's not enough. Why can't things just be simple for once!" Bexley angrily thrust the candles into her bag before storming out the classroom, colliding with Sirius. "OW." Bexley fell flat on her back, the candles spilling out of her bag.

"Here, let me help you Morgan." Sirius pulled Bexley up and looked into her eyes, dark circles decorated around them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just need to do this for Lily." Bexley scrambled to the floor and picked up all the candles. "Can you believe there aren't enough candles. How can a Charms room not have enough! Now I have to figure out how to find more and I haven't even said hello to Hagrid yet, I haven't replied to my parents yet I got letters from the Ministry I just... I." Bexley's eyes became watery as she squeezed the candles in her hands, trying to prevent more tears.

"Why don't you talk to us about this stuff?" Sirius shifted closer to Bexley and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him.

"Because, Lily needs me. My parents need me to be strong, James needs my help, you need me, I have to be there."

"Oh Morgan. You can't spread yourself thin like this. It's like that Muggle expression, you have to put your socks on before you put someone else's on." Bexley sniffled and chuckled at his muddling of expressions.

"I suppose."

"Now come on, let's get you to bed."

"But what about-"

"I will deal with it okay?"

"Thank you." Bexley nuzzled into him and Sirius could feel her tears seeping through his school shirt. He helped her stand and stayed close to her as they walked to the Common Room.

"Here we are." Sirius stopped at the bottom of the steps to the girl's dormitory.

"Don't tell Lily about this please. It won't be fair on her."

"I won't. But please promise me you'll think about yourself a little more."

"Easier said than done. Night Sirius." Bexley planted a wet kiss on his cheek and clambered up the steps to bed, leaving the fate of Lily and James in his hands. Sirius watched Bexley enter her dorm and his heart ached for her. Her tears still on his cheek, making him extremely aware of how real she was, how raw and present. He often wondered, when he was sat alone in the Common Room, if there was a person out there for everyone because sometimes he felt an odd sensation in his stomach, like a magnet pulling him in a certain direction, towards something, someone. When he was close to Bexley that pulling feeling eased, he felt less sick and more grounded, and for a few ridiculous moments he thought she felt the same. How foolish was he for believing it was ridiculous.

"You alright mate?" Remus appeared through the portrait hole and found Sirius staring up at the girls dormitory.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just going to do a few favours for Bexley. I don't suppose you've got the map have you?" Sirius questioned Remus.

"No, sorry. I thought you had it?" Remus settled in front of the fire and loosened his school tie.

"Did I?" Sirius rummaged through his back and into the compartment he usually kept their map, the pocket was empty.

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"Last week, I think it was in my bag. You know the day I went for a run before class? Oh shit, I left my bag in the corridor, some sneaky bugger must have gone through it!"

"Sirius, I found Bexley holding your bag." The boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Merlin help us." At this moment, Lily too appeared through the portrait hole, her eyes red and bloodshot.

"Lily, what are you doing out so late? Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius walked swiftly over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. I just, I poked myself in the eye with my wand." Remus looked towards Sirius, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Alright. I don't suppose you could help us with something?" Remus quickly changed the subject.

"I can try."

"We need you to get Bexley's bag for us."

"That's stealing." Lily whipped her nose on the back of her hand.

"I think you'll find we are just reclaiming what is rightfully ours." Sirius spoke quietly as some 6th years passed them.

"Fine. But only if you show me what it is you're meant to be 'reclaiming'."

"Deal." Sirius watched Lily plod upstairs, only to return a few moments later holding a beaten and worn out bag. Sirius immediately began rummaging, taking out about a dozen books.

"How does she fit all that in there?" Remus asked.

"Extension charm. We both have one." Lily admitted.

"Yes!" Sirius pulled out a large folded piece of parchment and looked at it in awe, Lily's face twisted with confusion.

"Sirius I could have given you parchment!"

"This isn't any old parchment Lil, this is-"

"Lily! Can we please-" James emerged from the boys dormitory, in curiosity of the noise, his eyes mirroring Lily's bloodshot ones.

"Night." Lily curtly nodded towards Remus and Sirius before brushing past James and slamming the door of the girls dormitory. James's eyes followed her, he rubbed his neck with his hand and exhaled deeply.

"I really hope this works."

"I know mate." Sirius smiled sympathetically at his friend before leaving the Common Room, into an evening of plotting and scheming, the map tucked safely in his robe pocket.


	10. Bated Breath

*trigger warning-blood*

"Morning Lily." Bexley had arrived at the Great Hall a little earlier than Lily as she was busy preparing for the plan tonight.

"Morning. How comes you're up so early? Usually, I have to bribe you out of bed with food." Lily rubbed her eyes and settled in front of a plate of toast.

"I just wanted to get some extra reading done." Bexley's answer was far too innocent and Lily gazed at her suspiciously.

"Hm okay. Oh, I forgot to say, Sirius took back his parchment." Bexley turned to Lily with a look of confusion. "You know, the one you stole, that big bit of parchment."

"Lily! Why didn't you stop them! It wasn't parchment." Bexley huffed.

"Stop sulking. If it wasn't parchment what was it?" Lily took a bite of her toast.

"I think it was a map of some kind. I tried some spells on it to reveal the true purpose. I only got so far to make out the word 'map'. It's covered in enchantments." This news seemed to have perked Lily up as she chewed thoughtfully on her toast.

"Maybe it's how they always manage to sneak around the castle undetected."

"My thoughts exactly Evans." Bexley sipped her coffee and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, pensive faces matching each other. A loud ruckus erupted from the other end of the Hall and to no ones surprise it was the Marauders. James paused for a moment when he caught sight of Lily but was bustled on by Remus.

"Are we still on for our study date?" Bexley drew Lily's attention back.

"Of course, we have to work on our essay."

"Thank you for reminding me." Bexley grimaced, but her mind was decidedly buzzing with excitement for the evening that would follow.

***

The first half of the day went by as expected, Lily and James made awkward eye contact throughout every lesson and Sirius and Bexley could not for the life of them stop beaming. However, regularity was disrupted when Bexley headed to the bathroom just before the end of lunch. As she skipped down the corridor, she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her into a vacant classroom. Instantly she reached for her wand and pointed it at her attacker.

"I just want to talk." Severus spat with his wand pointed at Bexley too.

"Severus you scared the pumpkin juice out of me!" Bexley stuffed her wand back into her robe and smiled gratefully as Severus did the same. "What do you want to talk about?" But she had a funny feeling she knew.

"Lily." Bingo Bexley thought.

"Look, Severus, she's upset with you right now. She tries to be your friend and then you call her that! Not very friendly if you ask me."

"I know all right!" Severus ran a hand through his slick hair, regret brimming in his eyes. "It's just the way I was raised, my default is-"

"Severus get a grip!" Bexley interrupted. "Yes, I understand you had a hard childhood, but you aren't at home anymore Severus, you're at Hogwarts. If you were going to shame all the 'Mudblood' students, you wouldn't have time to go to class! So why Lily, you guys are friends, what's going on?" Bexley's tone softened. She knew just how much Lily meant to Severus but she could never truly understand why he chose to isolate her, to block her out. Part of her thought it was jealousy, James had always been in Lily's sight, despite her protests, she couldn't deny that there was something there, an invisible force just pulling them together, well invisible to them, everyone else saw it.

"Because I lo..." Severus stopped and shunned himself. "I care about her all right, and I hate that arrogant Potter is chasing her! He doesn't deserve her!"

"I hate to break it to you Sev, but you don't exactly deserve her either. Lily needs a friend right now okay? Just try and be that for her, minus the calling her a Mudblood." Severus sighed and glared at Bexley.

"It's not that simple."

"It's that or let her go, Severus. The choice is yours." Bexley smiled sympathetically and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Bexley left the classroom and wondered whether Severus would try to make amends, or if he would indeed let he go. Would it save him heartache if he did? Lost in her mind, Bexley slammed into another body and toppled onto the floor.

"Morgan we have got to stop meeting like this." Bexley looked up and saw Sirius towering over her.

"I don't know, you're somewhat attractive from this viewpoint." Bexley grabbed Sirius's outstretched hand and he hoisted her to her feet.

"You've got to stop flirting with me Morgan or I'll have to report it. What are you doing anyway? Not like you to skive off lessons."

"I wasn't!" Bexley announced offended. "I was talking to Severus, I just lost track of time."

"Why were you talking to that grease ball? Did he hurt you?"

"What? Sirius, no. It's Severus, he wouldn't do that to me, or Lily. Maybe to you, y'all hate each other for some reason beyond me."

"Just watch him alright?"

"I will. So what are you doing sneaking around?" Bexley looked at Sirius's hands and saw a large piece of parchment.

"I was making sure everything was ready for tonight."

"And parchment helped you do this?"

"Not just parchment. Thanks for stealing it by the way. You gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it...It doesn't matter. Are you going to show me what it does?" Sirius retrieved his wand and tapped the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink began to flood the parchment in delicate lines and curves.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map. You guys made this? Sirius this is amazing." Bexley looked at the map and the layout of the castle and prodded it with her finger, identifying herself and Sirius on the map.

"I know it is. Look, James is waiting outside the girl's dormitory." Bexley looked and there was a tiny dot labelled James Potter.

"Now I know how you've been causing mischief all this time. But what if someone finds the map? How do you hide it?"

"Glad you asked. Mischief managed." Sirius tapped the parchment again and the ink disappeared as fluidly as it had decorated the parchment.

"Oh, the irony." Bexley linked her arm through Sirius's as they wandered the halls, avoiding teachers and even the head prefect. They spoke about the plans for this evening and once again went over the time they would be meeting. Of course, they were both anxious, what if something went wrong? What if Lily said no? So many what if's. Dinner came around and Lily spent it scolding Bexley for missing a lesson, her only defence was that it was only Herbology, a lesson she found particularly easy.

"It doesn't matter! You're not using my notes for the essay we were set, if it's so easy, it shouldn't be a problem. And don't be late tonight,7 pm okay? I want an early night." Lily suspired.

"You look like you could sleep for about a week." Lily's appearance had become extremely rugged over the fallout with James. In the space of a few days, her hair became brittle and wiry looking, her eyes had lost their usual spark and instead endorsed dark purple rings. Her eyes often bloodshot and her lips dry, Bexley knew it was torture for her friend.

"Cheers." Lily rested her head on the table and Bexley reached over, combing her fingers through her hair.

"It'll be all right you know? Things will work themselves out."

"Only with some form of divine providence." Lily unknowingly complimented Bexley.

"Come on, eat up, we'll head to the library early." Lily submitted and ate more than she had all week. By the end of dinner, some colour blessed her face again, life appeared in her cheeks. They settled down in the library in their usual tucked away corner and began to work on their Herbology essay, throughout Bexley kept an eager eye on the clock. Whispering for time to just get a move on, finally, after what felt like days, the clock struck 7 pm. Bexley rose from her chair, announcing she had to use the bathroom, Lily barely acknowledged this as she was so consumed by the properties of dragon's blood. Bexley hurried out of the library and gave Madam Pince a thumbs up. She was on good terms with the librarian, she was her haven for the first year of Hogwarts before Lily and she had established a friendship. Madam Pince, upon hearing the tale of reuniting to young souls could not say no, for Bexley knew she was a romantic. Madam Pince cast a few protective spells and silencing charms, and swiftly entered her office, leaving Lily alone.

"Sirius!" Bexley whispered loudly, coaxing the boys from their hiding place. Sirius and James appeared, James holding a bouquet of flowers, lilies. Bexley smiled like a proud mother and straightened his school tie for him. "Perfect. Now, just remember, if you hurt her I won't hesitate to relieve you of your manhood." Bexley innocently brushed fluff of James's shoulder as he stared down at her aghast.

"Go get her mate." Sirius propelled James into the library as he and Bexley slipped away behind some books cases. Taking their position, they nodded to James and retrieved their wands, uttering Wingardium Leviosa, a hundred candles began to ascend from their hiding places, floating towards Lily.

"Merlin!" Lily squealed and sat upright in her chair. "Peeves! This is not funny! It's a safety-"

"Not Peeves." James appeared from behind a neighbouring bookcase as a nervous schoolboy.

"James I-"

"No, Lily please, just listen to me. You've pushed me away just let me have this moment and if you still decide you want nothing to do with me, as much as it will kill me, I'll leave you alone." Lily let his words sink in before nodding her head in approval.

"First, I would like to apologise for hitting Severus, I know you two have a bond that I will never comprehend, but I couldn't let him talk to you like that, Lily you mean the world to me and for him to say it, it just wound me up. I'm sorry. But Lily, when I'm with you, rationality and reason seem to cease to exist and there's only you. You're my gravity, you keep me grounded but make me feel like I'm on cloud nine at the same time, and you have absolutely no idea that you do this. You're so blissfully unaware of just how special you are and refuse to allow me to treat you like you deserve and it's infuriating. Lily, you drive me absolutely insane, the way you always have to be right, the fact that school means more to you than having a social life which is beyond me, how you bite your tongue when you're thinking about more advanced words to use. The love you give to everyone apart from yourself, Lily Evans, standing here, in front of you, no games, no jokes, I have to tell you that I am positively, utterly, completely and spellbindingly in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you and if you'll have me, I'd love to be the one who distracts you from schoolwork and who gives you headaches, but also the one whom you'll turn to in times of trouble. So, what do you say Evans?" James panted the last few words, Bexley and Sirius holding each other's hand in apprehension, palms sweaty as they stared at Lily as she rose from her chair and walked towards James. Silence filled the space between them and Bexley's hurt thumped in her chest, she was sure Sirius could hear it like she had a megaphone directly over it.

"James Potter, you are a complete pain the arse." James smiled sheepishly until Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Squealing in excitement, Bexley nudged Sirius and the two of them began to bewitch the ceiling of the library. Stars and comets began to appear, glistening above them, Bexley's grin spread across her face as she too pulled Sirius into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the floor, spinning her around under the night sky. Bexley stifled her laughter, giving James and Lily a moment and pulled back from Sirius, still in his arms she looked down at him. Noticing the way his hands moulded you her hips, she found that she quite liked the sensation. Smiles etched across both of their faces, Bexley brushed Sirius's tousled hair from out of his eyes and mesmerized herself in his misty grey eyes. Be brave, Bexley encouraged herself. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she brought her face closer to his-

"About time wouldn't you say?" Remus's voice called from behind them, Sirius abruptly dropped Bexley back to the floor.

"Oh yes. Definitely." Bexley straightened out her robes and took a few profound breaths, trying to calm the fire in her stomach.

"Bexley?" Lily peered around the corner and saw the three of them standing there.

"What a surprise to see you here! We were just, uh, playing a... a... a Game! Yes! A game. Ha Sirius you're it!" Punching Sirius's arm, he scowled, yet they too nodded.

"You're such an idiot." Lily pulled her best friend into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear "Thank you."

"I love you, Lilith."

"I love you too." The girls pulled apart and Lily sank into James, his arm quick around her hips, Bexley knew he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"You two get out of here, we'll clear up," Remus told them.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes! Go!" Bexley practically pushed them out of the library and they set to work safely lowering all the candles and taking them back to their Charms classroom. Yet as they walked down the hallway back to the library to return the bewitched ceiling back to normal, Bexley heard a howling, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked out the window of the castle.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the boys.

"Probably Peeves messing around," Remus answered quickly.

"It's not a full moon, how is a werewolf out?"

"What?" Sirius demanded they turned to Bexley.

"Well, I..." Bexley hadn't meant to let this information slip, she really needed to stop thinking out loud. "Remember when I told you that I was in the Forbidden Forest? Well, I saw a werewolf."

"And how exactly are you still alive!" Sirius inquired, panic in his voice, he cast a furtive look at Remus.

"I, I don't really know. I sort of felt a connection with him. Like I knew he wouldn't hurt me. It was almost as if I knew the werewolf, he seemed to know me too, characteristics of and Animagus but it most certainly wasn't one."

"How do you know about Animagi?" Remus's voice matched Sirius's panic punctuating it.

"Why does it matter?"

"Hey, I don't know Bex, maybe because you could've been killed!" Sirius shouted.

"No, it wouldn't have killed her," Remus answered quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Bexley's eyes shifted between both Remus and Sirius waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Just promise us you won't go back into the forest alone." Remus pleaded.

"I'll do whatever I damn please." Bexley folded her arms across her chest.

"Morgan we're serious," Sirius argued.

"And so am I Sirius! You can't be all mysterious and expect me not to ask questions! You boys have secrets, fair enough, but Lily and I are apart of this now too, you can't shut us out when you feel like it."

"You're one to talk about secrets," Sirius muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Bexley scowled.

"I think you know, say had any headaches recently?" Sirius retorted Bexley's nostrils flared.

"Yes, I'm looking at the embodiment of one! Come and talk to me when you feel like being a grown-up!" She swiftly turned and stomped her way towards the library. He couldn't know, could he? Lily was the only person whom she had told about her secret, her parents called it a gift, but as she grew older Bexley realised it was more like a curse, a curse in which she was helpless to. She reached the library and extracted her wand, setting about to reverse the spell on the ceiling when the door opened again.

"Just leave me alone-" Bexley turned and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Crap."

"Indeed. I told you that you wouldn't get away with it." Lucius's lip was free of any bruising or cut, Bexley gripped her wand.

"Pathetic." Lucius's eyes shifted to behind Bexley and her wand hand was grabbed, squeezing, forcing her to drop her wand, in her peripheral she identified Bellatrix. Bexley was shoved against a bookshelf, Lucius clamped his hand over her mouth and held her wrist out as Bellatrix's nails sank into the skin on her right wrist, Bexley's cry was muffled. Bellatrix wasted no time in retrieving a pocket knife from her robes, she rolled up Bexley's right sleeve and carved into her forearm. Bexley screamed into Lucius's hand, her legs thrashing and kicking as the blade was cool against her skin, she went numb, tears streamed down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut praying for Sirius to come barging in. But he didn't, Bellatrix pocketed her blade and stared in awe at her work.

"Now, you'll always know just how filthy you are." Bellatrix hissed into Bexley's ear, she was released and collapsed onto the floor. Bellatrix cackled as Lucius followed her out of the library. Bexley's arm seared with pain as she laid crumpled on the floor, she knew revenge would be taken, but this, this was beyond anything she thought Bellatrix capable of. She stayed like this for a while, her cheek pressed to the cool tile of the floor. Bexley took a deep breath and sat up, forcing herself to look at her arm, Mudblood was written there, she pressed her head against the bookshelf and tried to steady her breathe and compose herself. Slowly she rose from the floor, she picked up her wand and finished her spell, reverting the ceiling to normal, Bexley carefully pulled her robe sleeve down, the fabric brushing the cuts made her wince. Knocking on Madam Pince's door she said a quick thank you and scurried off to the Common Room. Upon entering the Common Room, many people were still up as it wasn't as late as she had thought, Bexley made her way swiftly to bed, hiding behind a group of people avoiding the eyes of Lily, not wanting to ruin her night because that would be selfish Bexley thought.

Thankfully, their dorm was still empty, Bexley rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a little Muggle first aid kit her father made her pack. She thanked her father silently and began to clean and wrap up her arm with gauze. She knew she could do this with magic, but something about the simplicity of the Muggle act calmed her, gave her a sense of control. Pulling off her robes, she dressed in her pyjama's and hid under her duvet. A few hours went past, and she heard the rest of the girls enter and ready themselves for bed.

"Bex?" Lily spoke softly through her bed curtains, Bexley couldn't bring herself to answer, knowing that with one look at Lily she would break down, and this Bexley could not allow. "Thank you again," Lily whispered before getting into her bed and wishing the other girl's good night. Bexley pressed her hand over her mouth, hoping this would stop her from crying, no such luck. Bexley's eyes were hot with tears, they cascaded down her cheeks, soaking her bedsheet, she allowed herself to cry for a while, then the worst part, the staring into space. 

Bexley's mind felt detached from her body as she stared into the darkness, she didn't feel like she was real. She peered out from the covers and quietly pulled back her curtain, staring out at the moon, she welcomed the detached feeling, it must have been late in the night before she finally let herself sleep. Yet it wasn't restful, it was interrupted with visions of Lily and James, warmth spread through her body as she saw the two tangled in each other's embrace, it quickly came to an end when she saw herself and Sirius, they were arguing, the vision went blurry and all she could think about was Sirius holding his wand to her, tears wetting his cheeks. Despite the dream, when she woke in a sweat, all she wanted was to be held by Sirius.


	11. Mythology

Rain hammered against the Gryffindor tower, waking all its inhabitants. Bexley's night was torture, her sleep frequently disrupted with flashing, fleeting images of Sirius. His wand held up to her, she remembered the feeling of falling so vividly, as if she was pushed from the astronomy tower. Lily begin to rouse from the bed next to Bexley's, she made the usual funny noise she did when she stretched, she sat up and sauntered to Bexley's bed, pulling back the curtain, her hand gently shook Bexley awake, when there was no movement from under the covers, Lily pulled them back, her eyes startled by the sight before them. Bexley was curled in a small ball, her hair matted and sticking to her sweaty body. Lily placed the back of her hand against Bexley's forehead, she was feverish yet shaking, placing the cover's back over her sickly friend, Bexley opened her weary eyes to Lily's motherly smile. 

"Morning." Croaked Bexley.

"Morning. How do you feel?" Lily rubbed up and down Bexley's arm.

"I just have a headache is all."

"Bexley you're sheets are soaked through with sweat, this is more than just a headache." Lily sat crossed legged on the bed, pulling the curtain around them giving them some privacy as their roommates began to stir.

"It was a rough night." Bexley indicated, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled her covers down.

"No, stay in bed. I'll let McGonagall know you're not well. Bexley, did you..." Lily's eyes became cautious, as she tried to articulate her worries "Did you have vision last night?" Bexley turned from Lily and muttered a quiet 'yes'. She sighed and continued to sooth Bexley. "You haven't had one for a while. What happened in-"

"Lily, sorry to interrupt guys but I think you should start getting ready, we're already running a little late." A calm voice spoke through the curtains.

"Thank you Alecia, Bexley isn't feeling too well so she'll be staying here today."

"Oh I'm sorry Bex, anything we can do? I could get the house elve's to bring you some food and water?"

"That'd be lovely thank you." Bexley's throat contrsicted as she spoke, worn and tired as if she had been screaming the whole night. Alecia's outline advanced towards the door of their dormitory and the other girls followed. "You'd best get ready for class." Bexley reassuringly smiled.

"If you're sure you don't want me to stay. I'll come and check on you at lunch alright?" Bexley nodded as Lily rose and changed into her school robes. With a few more fussing moments, Lily told Bexley once more she would be back to check on her at lunch, before she left, she flicked her wand over Bexley's bed and she felt the sheets beneath her dry, her hair became smooth once more and the smell of lilies permeated the room. Glancing nervously behind her Lily said good bye and headed down to the Great Hall. Their dorm mates informed Lily that a house elf would be up shortly and she thanked them for their help and together they quickly made their way down to breakfast.

As soon as Lily saw James, her lips curled at the edges and her nerves simmered down.

"Morning." James stood from the bench and pulled Lily into a hug, awkward at first with all the spectators, Lily sank into him and kissed his cheek, far more than James had been hoping for.

"Oh young love!" Sirius clutched at his chest and leaned into Remus who smirked.

"I would say there was jealousy in your deliverance Sirius." Lily grinned and sat down next to James who began pouring her tea, lots of milk and a teaspoon of honey. "I could get used to this."

"No Bexley this morning?" Sirius looked from Lily to the doors of the Hall, expecting her to come bounding in. He still had yet to discuss with her the matters of last night. All he was trying to do was to keep her safe, yet her curiosity made it quite damn difficult. Yet he knew it wasn't fair for him to bring up her secrets against her, he wasn't even sure if the rumour his mother had told him was true, he just wanted her to back off. Lily paused buttering her toast and her forehead creased, her conscience battling as to whether to tell them the truth, or to just simply lie.

"She's not too well. I think it's a migraine." Sirius sat up straight and leaned forwards to interogate Lily further.

"Just a migraine?" Lily's eyes looked up at him through her lashes.

"Well, yes." Sirius continued to stare her down, Lily's mouth began to twitch as it did when she was nervous. Lily leaned forward too, and whispered quietly.

"Bexley had a... a strange dream. That's all." This was all Sirius needed to hear, perhaps for once in her life his mother hadn't lied to him. He clambered off the bench and grabbed his bag.

"And where are you going?" James turned his attention from his conversation with Remus.

"I'm going to see Bexley."

"How exactly do you plan to get up to her dorm?" Remus inquired.

"Shit." Sirius mumbled, it had slipped from his mind that only the girls could go into the boys dorms, not the other way around. To his utter surprise, Remus stood from the bench and shuffled Sirius along, telling James he'd be back. "Thanks Moony."

"No problem." Hurridly they skipped up steps and along the hall ways until they were outside their portrait hole, after the Fat Lady reprimanded them, she let them in. At the foot of the girls dormitory, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Listen, Sirius. We've been friends for a while now, you're like a brother to me."

"I feel the same about you Remus. What's wrong?"

"I, well, I'm just going to be direct. Are you sure you're right for her?" Sirius was taken back by his friends remark. Remus, seeing the look on his friends face quickly added " I don't want either of you to get hurt. I love you both dearly and I don't want to choose."

"It won't come to that Remus. I promise." He clapped his hand on Remus's shoulder, warrenting him a head nod from his friend. Retrieving his wand, Remus began to levitate Sirius to the foot of the dormitory door, only when Sirius looked down upon his friend did he see it. A small silver compass hanging round his neck. Sirius knew instantly where he had seen it before, around Bexley's neck. Remus looked down at what Sirius was staring at and hastily shoved it back into his shirt, tangling awareness submerged him, was there something going on he wasn't aware about? No, neither of them were like that, shaking the worry from his mind he entered the room, looking around at the beds, it was easy to see where Bexley was, the curtains were drawn around her and Sirius could make out the outline of someone.

"Lily? It's not even lunch yet." Bexley pulled back the curtain and saw Sirius standing there. It took a moment for him to realise it was definitely her, her blue eyes were dull, dark rings encompassing them, the colour drained from her cheeks. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Despite her anger towards him, Bexley couldn't help the tone of gratitude in her words.

"I've come to be your private nurse of course." He grinned at her, and thankfully she smiled back.

"I look hideous Sirius, I don't want you to catch whatever it is that I've got. Couldn't have that on my conscience." Bexley joked.

"We both know it's not contagious. Lily said it was a 'migraine'." Bexley sat up slightly in her bed.

"Yet you know otherwise, don't you?" Sirius walked to the window and leaned against it's frame.

"I have a slight suspicion that it's a little more than that, yes." Bexley sighed at his response. It was inevitable that people would find out that she was different, it was an inevitability she tried to prolong for as long as she possibly could.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing there's something you're not telling me. A rather profound and buried secret, don't you trust me Morgan?"

"Secret's bond the soul." Bexley looked at him from across the room, longing to be held by him.

"We must be pretty bonded then?" Sirius returned her look, longing to hold her. All his life Sirius had suppressed certain emotions to protect him from his family, and more importantly from himself. On this occasion he didn't feel like it. He walked towards her, slipping off his shoes he climbed in beside her. Bexley whimpered at the feeling of his hands around her, all she wanted was to be held by him, loved by him. Instinctively she nestled her head into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly, they intertwined, their bodies beginning and ending with each other.

"I'm scared Sirius. I'm scared we'll hurt each other." Bexley clung to him, like a child to it's favourite stuffed animal.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that it's my heart that does the suffering." Sirius spoke softly into her hair, he could feel his school shirt sticking to him from Bexley's tears. If anything, it would be an honour to have his heart broken by her, that way he would always have the memory of what it was like to love her and be loved by her. To be extraordinary in her eyes, was worth any pain.

"In my dream-"

"Not now Morgan. Please. Let us just have this, just for now. Please." The begging in his voice made Bexley surrender instantly, if it all broke in the end, at least this would remain intact. This instant, these few minutes, burning into their memories of each other.

"Sirius." Bexley lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"Morgan?" She smiled at his using her last name.

"I'm in love with you." There was a big difference between loving someone and being in love. Loving someone is that constant yearning feeling, thinking about them constantly, craving their presence, your time together is never long enough because you want to completely bury yourself in them. Loving someone isn't based on a tempest of emotions, it's based on that single feeling of completeness when you're with them. The Greeks believed that humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. They had found their other halves and together, they were far more potent than Zeus or anyone could imagine.


	12. Adoration

Swirled into each other felt like the safest place in the world to them. Their little cove of desire to banish all the evils of the world, evils which lurked within them. Bexley had wrapped herself around Sirius, afraid that he'd be torn from her, Sirius welcomed the feeling and mirrored her, his hands lost in her hair, the tips of their noses gently brushing with each breath.

"I haven't said it yet, but I love you too." Bexley looked up at him, a sleepy grin across her face.

"I gathered." Bexley gestured to their intimate position, disbelief swirled in her mind, was this happening? Had she really fallen for the mischievous youth who used to pull her pigtails? For Sirius, disbelief was replaced with relief because she was finally in his arms. Sirius looked down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, the freedom of being able to do so caused a surge of something through him. The feeling was indescribable, but he knew if tangible the feeling would have wings. "What's on your mind?" Bexley brushed a few waves of his hair off his forehead, admiring him. You, Sirius, thought.

"This is the happiest I've ever been. But mostly Quidditch tryouts." He smirked and she lightly whacked his arm, he feigned pain and pulled her even closer.

"What position are you going for?"

"Beater of course." Sirius flexed his muscles and Bexley raised her brows.

"I think I'm going for Chaser." Sirius sat up, rolling Bexley off him he looked at. "What?" She questioned his spacious eyes.

"Bexley that's dangerous, you can't play. I don't feel like seeing the girl I love knocked off her broom and plummet to the ground!" Despite his blatant sexism, Bexley's heart skipped at his worry and care.

"I'm going to play Black. I love that you're worried, but I want to play. Hufflepuff has a girl on their team why can't Gryffindor?"

"It's not about that. It's the fact I don't know what I'll do if you're hurt. We both know I already have an inclination to get angry." Bexley's mind wandered to previous accounts where Sirius's temper flared all too quickly in Quidditch games.

"Well, how do you think I'll feel seeing you flying around up there?"

"I'm Beater, I'm the dangerous one!" He held an imaginary bat.

"You can protect me then! Thank you for your concerns Sirius, it means the world to me, but I cannot not play." Sirius gazed into Bexley's resolute eyes, no matter how much he protested, he knew she wouldn't budge, it just meant that he had to step up his game.

"Alright, you have my blessing." Sirius huffed and pulled her back into his chest.

"I appreciate it. You do know I would've done it without your blessing thought right?" Bexley chuckled.

"You're insufferable." He kissed the top of her head, the vibrations of her laughter tingling his lips. Try-outs were being held next week on Tuesday evening the first day of October, Bexley lacked the confidence to apply before, but over the summer with words of motivation from Lily and her parents, being Chaser didn't seem as impossible anymore. The Houses had started inviting girls onto their teams, Hufflepuff being the first to take strides in the modern direction, Beater Jordan Banes heading up the campaign, after her first game, she had become a sensation. "Where did you even learn to play Quidditch?" Sirius inquired.

"Remus and I used to play when we were little, we grew up a few roads from each other."

"I forget that you two have known each other years. What was he like as a child?"

"Remus was Remus. Drinking black coffee from his parent's mugs as long as I can remember! They were so lovely to me, treated me like a daughter." Bexley's mind reminisced the days where Remus and she would run through sprinklers and make potions with different coloured water. "But, then things went a little weird. I think we were about four and well, I stopped seeing him. He wasn't allowed to come out and play anymore, I could only see him through the curtains for months." Sirius's eyes clouded over as if he was trying to picture the scene, a young Bexley peering through Remus's living room curtains.

"Did you ever find out what happened?" Sirius asked as he stared into the distance.

"Nope. Everything went back to normal after a few months, but he seemed different. He was gentle with me, and then..." Bexley trailed off.

"You don't have to talk about it." Sirius squeezed her.

"It's alright. It's weird but, we went swimming and well, he had almost claw-like scars across his chest. They didn't seem to faze him, and when I asked, he said it was nothing to worry about. I remember him hugging me, he was scared of something." Bexley felt Sirius tense but didn't say anything.

"Remus has secrets, just like the rest of us."

"Speaking of secrets." Bexley sat up, severity crossing her face. Sirius dived under the covers, groaning. "Come on out Black." His messy hair peeped out from the top of the duvet.

"I like things the way they are, why ruin them with the truth! Let's just be blissfully ignorant! Join me under the duvet of blissful ignorance Morgan!"

"Nope. Not happening, Sirius, are you keeping a dog in your dorm?" Laughter erupted from under the duvet, a loud rumbling chortle, the sound was music to Bexley's ears. "And what is so funny!" Sirius pushed back the covers for air, his eyes watering.

"Bexley, I'm the dog." Sirius formed air quotes around the word dog.

"I know you're a dog when it comes to girls Sirius but I'm serious! I find fur all over your stuff, James is covered in it too!" Sirius's laughter began again, holding his stomach as he rolled around on the bed. "Don't laugh at me!" She hit him with a pillow.

"No Bex, I'm Sirius." His laughter rippled through her, ricocheting off the walls of the dormitory. Bexley's brows furrowed, whilst he was being absolutely adorable, she wanted answers.

"Sirius-" Bexley was interrupted as the door to the dorm swung open. A red head of hair peeping from behind the door.

"Good Godric!" Lily jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Bexley rolled into Sirius attempting to hide her face from her rather elated friend. Sirius stared at Lily starstruck when he heard James's voice from out in the corridor calling to check on her. "Well someone seems perkier." A cheesy grin infecting her face.

***

The following weeks were pure bliss for Bexley. Sirius and she hadn't made an official statement, but they gathered that their fellow Gryffindor's got the gist, it was hard to ignore when Sirius would hug Bexley from behind and when he thought he was being surreptitious whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Everyone seemed to approve of the blossoming relationships of both Bexley and Lily, all except a few girls.

"What do they even see in them?" It was the same gaggle of girls who would mutter this whenever they walked past them in the corridor. Bexley urged Lily to ignore it and she did, it was the boys who seemed to have the problem.

"Brats!" James hissed under his breathe one evening as they were all huddled around a secluded table in the library. The girls had just batted their eyelashes at him and shot daggers at the girls. Bexley and Lily looked up from their parchment, eyes filled with laughter.

"You know one of them touched my arm the other day! It's not on." Sirius groaned. Bexley pulled a face of shock. "I don't know why you aren't more furious! You're boyfriend is getting hit on!" Bexley stared at Sirius in scepticism, they were yet to label what they were, this was the first time Sirius had actually referred to himself as her boyfriend.

"I'm sure my boyfriend can handle it. Besides we have more important matters to discuss, we need a plan of action for the game against Ravenclaw on Saturday." Bexley had soared through the try-outs, literally. She managed to score six goals against the teams best keeper, Charlie Wood was very impressed and so Gryffindor welcomed its first female Chaser. James got Seeker, no surprise there and Sirius managed to bag his role as Beater. James pushed his parchment aside and sat forward eagerly. They had decided to tag along with Bexley and Remus's study session, but she didn't mind he had seemed pretty distant recently, ever since he found out about her and Sirius actually.

"Wood's plan is a bit erratic." Sirius stretched over his chair.

"A bit? Sirius, he told you if you got the chance to hit the Seeker with your bat!" Bexley countered. "I suggest a bit more of a tactful approach. I've drawn out a plan, tell me what you think." she rummaged in her bag and retrieved a crumpled piece of parchment, smoothing it she slid it over to James and Sirius, Peter peered over too.

"Not bad Morgan, but I think we could make more use of Cole." James pointed to the second Beater, a dot labelled 'Cole'. James pulled out his quill and made a few edits, the most work Bexley had even seen him do.

"I have to go to my prefect duties." Remus abruptly stood, all his possessions were already packed up, he was gone before they could even say bye. Bexley's mind whirred into gear and remembered herself and Remus shared duties. She hastily packed away, leaving her plan with the boys.

"Remus! Slow down!" He slowed but he didn't stop, Bexley jogged to his side. " How's your Transfiguration essay coming along? It's a royal pain in-"

"I'd find it much easier if you were all a bit quieter," Remus barked in a snappy tone unfamiliar to her.

"Have I done something to upset you, Remus?"

"No."

"Well, could you act like it then? You've got a face like a smacked backside." Remus stopped and stared her down. This was a side Bexley had never seen from Remus before, he was animalistic, defensive.

"For a reason! Life isn't smooth sailing Bexley, now hurry off to Sirius." Bexley's mouth dropped open as she stared into his wolfish eyes, Remus resumed his walk and disappeared around the corner and she was not having it. Holding her bag she ran after him, he'd already made it to the other end of the corridor when she turned the corner.

"Lupin! You had better stop right now or I swear to Godric I will hex you!" Bexley shouted down the corridor, he didn't seem to stop so she pulled out her wand and locked the door he tried to push open, giving her some time to catch up, she pulled him inside the room where the prefects left their bags before attending their duties. "Now listen here! I don't know what on Earth has gotten into you in space of a few weeks but if you don't spit it out we will have a problem! Remus, we don't keep secrets from each other." Bexley's tone softened and so did her vice-like grip on his arm. Remus lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair, slowly and then all at once, tears slid down his cheeks, falling on her robes.

"Remus." Bexley pulled him down to her and wrapped her arms around him best she could. He rested his head on her shoulder and the tears came quicker. She rubbed up and down his broad back and whispered in his ear trying to calm him, as she did he felt his malice release, his tension eased and he pulled away from Bexley. They sat down on a desk, Bexley's arm firmly around his shoulders.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Sorry-"

"Don't you dare apologise Remus Lupin, ever." She smiled brightly at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about this?"

"Bexley I don't know if I can. It's complicated."

"Story of my life." Bexley spoke reassuringly, how right she was and she didn't even know it. Uncertainty fogged Remus's eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath and expelled.

"I'm a werewolf."


End file.
